


Away with the Wolves

by ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Caroline Forbes is an Original, Carolines a Feminist, F/M, Hate to Love, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Kidnapping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Secret Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vampire Caroline Forbes, convince me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY/pseuds/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY
Summary: When Ester wakes from her coffin, instead of trying to kill her children she becomes obsessed with restoring Klaus's soul. She feels the only way to do that is to get Caroline to fall in love with him. So she does what any good mother does, she trades the safety of Mystic Falls for Caroline's freedom. She takes Caroline and her family away to Europe to give her son the chance to win the blonde vampires heart.





	1. Mothers Redemption Song

**Author's Note:**

> Klaroline will forever be BAE. I have another pic about them on FanFiction called Second Encounters. If you like this I guarantee you'll like the other. Leave comment and kudos if you feel so inclined. I love feed back so don't be shy with comments!

Prologue  
She had meant what she said. She wanted to be a family again, but there was that pesky remaining fact of her dying at the hand of her hybrid son. He had done it in a fit of rage, no excuse, but Ester couldn't deny the fact that she had wronged her son. And now she had her chance. Her chance to do what she should have done all those years ago. Save him.  
When Ester had finally been released from her sealed coffin by the Bennet witches, she hadn't a thought in her head how to go about saving her sons soul. Or rather restoring his soul. He was so far gone, she could feel it. But as the night of the ball celebrating her family being one again neared, she began to gather some of the pieces to her sons puzzle. She could see the only way to restore the loving, passionate, wild boy she had raised was by putting his heart back together. And her sons heart, though big in his human existence, was only made up of a few major pieces. His love of family. His love of beauty. His love of experiencing new things. And…unfortunately his love of a certain village charmer. The only problem was that Ester had killed the woman who had manipulated her sons against one another. Ester worried she would not find another woman to love her beast of a son, for his heart had been twisted and warped by so much pain and betrayal.  
She would have to find a way to ensure no such thing ever happening to him again with a woman. It was then that her plan came together. The Salvatore's knew she was a powerful witch, one that could eviscerate their town with the wiggle of her nose. And what they were about to learn was that all it would take to ensure the safety of their precious town would be the delivery of a young vampire, newly changed, impossibly innocent, and deliciously the very thing her son desired most.  
She kept this a secret of course. Her son was many things, but to force the woman he loved to be with him was not his way. So, the Original witch carried on as normal. She hinted for Klaus to bring this mystery vampire to the ball, so she could get a glimpse of the Salvatore's only bargaining chip. From what she heard from her daughter the girl was very plain, unintelligent, and spoiled. This could only mean she was the most beautiful smart down to earth woman Klaus could have found in the world.  
The night of the ball her suspicions were proven correct. The blonde in the blue gown had hypnotized her son instantly. Ester couldn't help but laugh with Finn, the only one of her children in on her plan, as the two love birds wasted their time and free will. Soon Caroline would be bound to their family, and Klaus would be indebted to stay with them to ensure her safety. The whole plan was coming together perfectly.  
Elena and the Salvatore's met Ester in her private study. They spoke over the burning of sage, to ensure their privacy.  
"What is it you want from us?" Damon asked harshly. The older brother had no manners. Ester frowned at his lack of decorum.  
"What he means to say is we don't want trouble. Only peace." Elena smoother over the Original witches ruffled feathers.  
"I desire something you poses. No harm will come to it of course, I only wish to attain it for my son's sake. Niklaus was not given much by me in his human life and I know this will ease the burden of his immortal one."  
"Name it and it's yours, so long as no one gets hurt." The younger brother was a born diplomat. Ester grinned.  
"What I desire will be of some sacrifice to you. Be careful what you promise." Ester sang as she waved the sage slightly, allowing it to burn stronger. The last thing she wanted was her surprise being ruined by curious ears.  
"We don't care. We just want you gone and our town safe!" Damon whined.  
"Very well. First I will need a blood promise from the three of you that you will never try to re-obtain what you have traded." Ester pulled a long dagger and walked to them. "Only a drop."  
Elena held out her hand before Stefan swatted it away.  
"You haven't told us what you will be taking yet." His eyes were steel.  
"Caroline." Ester grinned.  
"What no!" Elena cried out.  
"There has to be something else." Stefan begged.  
"Fine by me." Damon led out his hand to Ester's blade. "See ya' blondie."  
Ester did not wait a moment before sharply steeling a drop of blood from the older brother.  
"DAMON!" Elena yelled outraged.   
"If it's between you, me, or my brother and that bottle blonde its and easy choice." Damon snapped.  
Ester could not believe the short sightedness of this man, but she thanked mother nature for it all the same.  
"Elena, she will be safe with me. I will vow to you by blood she will not die by my, nor any of my families' hand. I shall never harm her." Ester chose her words carefully. Klaus might not stay if he did not fear for his loves well-being. And though she promised no death or harm by her hand, she had not promised no harm from her children's wrath.  
Elena began to cry silently as Stefan held out his hand next.  
"So long as she's safe." Ester took his blood with a thankful smile.  
Elena looked as though her world were shattering. Ester felt no sorrow for her, only impatience for her sons awaited happiness.  
"Promise first. On you blood." Elena raise her chin as tears fell from her cheeks.  
Ester performed the blessing on her own blood before finally being granted the last of the three's blood. She thanked mother nature once again for not needing the Bennet witches blood, for their bloodlines were fused and Bonnie would never have power against her or her family.  
That night Ester allowed the three to say their goodbyes on the promise that they would not warn Caroline of what she would wake up to.  
Ester had sent Finn to retrieve some of Caroline's hair to perform the binding spell. That night she blessed the golden locks and sentenced Caroline to not being able to leave their families side say for Klaus until she fell in love with him. Ester suspected this would not take long, she had seen the way the blonde beauty had looked at her beast of a son. Ester spent the night sealing the binding spell. In the morning she would send Finn to collect her with concentrated shots of vervain and off they would be. She had the flights booked for France. The children had their bags packed, say for Klaus of course, but that would change the moment he saw Caroline's unconscious body the next day. Ester slept soundly that night know what she had done was right.


	2. Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ester's plan is coming together nicely. She has Caroline and Klaus right where she wants them. Klaus will not leave Carolines side as long as she is spell bound to his family. Caroline has been forced to trust the only Original she is familiar with. Her other children are not happy about the early flight or the addition to the family, but they will do as Ester says if it means saving their brothers soul.

Caroline

Caroline's evening had been odd, that's for sure. Not only had there been far too much drama (Elena showing up when she wasn't supposed to, Stefan and Damon fighting over her, Matt being attacked, the secret deal no one would tell her anything about), but the way Klaus had treated her. Looked at her. Danced with her.  
Even though she hated to admit it, tonight had been more confusing for her than anything. She had yelled at Klaus. She had thrown his offer to show her the world back in his face. It had been beyond uncalled for. Did he really just think he could flash puppy hybrid eyes at her and make some romantic gesture and she would just up and leave her life in Mystic Falls. She would never leave Elena and Bonnie. Stefan had quickly become one of her closest friends. And Tyler, though their relationship was really messed up right now, but that was only because of Klaus. Klaus was the root of all her problems.  
But tonight, he had also been the heart of her evening. Her friends had once again abandoned her. Tyler was off grid again, not feeling any need to let her know what was up. Elena and Stefan had left the party quickly after Damon's attacking Matt. Matt had practically slut shamed her for dancing with Klaus, then run off with Rebekah.  
Her night had only gotten stranger from the point she left the party. She had been busing with nerves after snapping at Klaus. Part of her had feared that he would snap her neck, but another part of her feared stepping past a line. A point of no return. Klaus had never been one to take disappointment well, and her verbally slapping him with truth didn't seem like the best way to derive good behavior. She thought he might take it upon himself to be more destructive to their town than he had been before, but instead he had left the drawing and the note. All her angst and nerves had uncomfortably melted away. Her guard was down. She had thawed. Klaus's note and drawing had eroded a barrier around her heart Caroline hadn't known existed.  
Just before her guilty and conflicted tears began to run down her cheeks her phone rang. It was late, nearly two in the morning now. Caroline answered quietly so as not to wake Sheriff Forbes.  
"Elena?" Caroline whispered, her throat choked slightly as she rubbed the remaining wetness on her face away.  
"Hey, Care. Sorry We didn't get to talk tonight. I wanted to walk home with you after, but Damon… Well you know." Elena sounded heartbroken. Caroline frowned, she hated how Damon could bring her friend so low so easily.  
"Elena, I'm so sorry how are you doing?" Caroline's heart was aching for her friend.  
"I'm fine Care really. I just wanted to hear your voice. Tell me about your night?" Caroline thought about Klaus.  
"Well, okay don't hate me, but I spent most of the time there with Klaus." Caroline squeezed her eyes shut in shame.  
"Really?" Elena didn't sound surprised, Caroline worried she could see right through to her attraction to the Original hybrid. "How was that?"  
"Could have been worse." Caroline began to remove her ball gown and underwear. "Well, he was charming and polite, an excellent dancer. Up until he tried to woo me into traveling the world with him, eat, pray, love style."  
"Oh. Wow, ummm. What did you say?" Elena sounded beyond weird.  
"What do you mean what did I say? I said no of course." Caroline walked across her wooded floors barefoot to the kitchen. She was dressed in only a white long tee-shirt printed with the small lettering reading 'channel' across her nipping breasts.  
"Well, yeah, of course you did but," Elena forced some laughter as she joked with her friend. Caroline was taken aback by Elena's suddenly light attitude towards the Originals. Klaus had killed Jenna and so many others just to hurt them. Caroline spun with guilt every time she noticed how handsome Klaus was, or like tonight when her eyes had more than once gazed at his perfect lips as he spoke to her about his art work and the marvelous places he had been too. And here Elena was, light heartedly joking about Caroline running away with him.  
"But?" Caroline squeaked out as she removed a blood bag from the back of the fridge.  
"But nothing. I'm just saying that, at least when it comes to you, maybe Klaus does have a soft spot."  
"Elena Gilbert!" Caroline laughed. Now she knew Elena was really messing with her.  
"Seriously." Elena paused after laughing slightly. "Just remember that if you ever have to trust an Original, you trust Klaus. I sincerely doubt he would ever intentionally hurt you."  
Caroline was beyond shocked by this. After wrapping up an odd and somewhat unnerving conversation with her friend Caroline finished her blood bag and crawled into bed. She thought about what Elena had said. She thought about what Klaus had said in his art room. She thought about his note. Caroline felt as though she was filled to the brim with emotions. She was on sensory overload.  
Her soft white sheets were little comfort to her woken skin. Caroline tossed and turned all night drowning in and out of her dreams. She saw the Originals in her sleep. She saw Klaus. He did not see her though. He was pacing, walking irrationally back and forth somewhere dark. Rebekah was a blur, moving quickly with panic on her face and she was sporting quivering fearful lips. Something was scaring her. Caroline dreamed of Elijah who sat with the youngest brother, Kol she thought might be his name. They were arguing quietly about something, their words tuned out by Caroline's constant waking then immediately becoming unconscious again. She felt like she was there as she watched the Original witch and the one called Finn chant unintelligible things in a circle of salt and candles.  
Caroline awoke before the sun, sleeping for barely three hours. She smelled sage when she opened her eyes, but she couldn't find the source of the ashy smell. She sat up remembering only faintly the feverish dreams. They flickered dimly in her mind like a candle threatening to go out.  
The floors of her quiet home creaked slightly as she moved across it. Caroline pulled her mess of hair up into a half bun before moving to the kitchen to curve her blood craving with some coffee. She was getting low on blood bags and needed to stretch what she had left till the beginning of the week. Caroline's cold body was warmed by the mug filled with dark roast brew. Her and her mom had had a long-time affair with the caffeine industry, and that mean expensive organic beans from Brazil in every cup they had at home. She hummed as she inhaled the warm deep smell.  
Caroline nearly dropped the cup when she heard, ever so faintly with her supernatural hearing, a floor board creak.  
"Mom?" She offered, but her mother had been long gone for work at least an hour. Something moved. She didn't hear it this time, but rather felt it.  
She moved to take a step forward but was immobilized by a stabbing pain in the right side of her neck. Next thing Caroline knew her whole body was burning then everything went dark.

Klaus

The night of drowning his sorrows and self-hatred had given birth to a searing head ache for the Original hybrid. He had spent the night pacing and drinking. He wondered if the note had been the right thing to do. He dreaded the idea of thanking Caroline for being so honest with him in person, he feared her seeing the weakness in his eyes as he spoke to her, so he had elected to leave her the drawing with a note. Women had swooned over such an action a century ago, but the more Klaus thought of the modern woman he was falling for he realized that perhaps a more direct approach would have been better.  
And, so, in his agony and anxiety Klaus had consumed enough alcohol to sedate even the most powerful immortal being on the planet. How he had done it, how he had not run out of booze was a blurry mystery to him, but he could not ponder it now. Someone was banging on his door. He would rip their throats out if he could just stagger the few strides from his large bed to the grand oak doors leading to the hallway.  
"Nik! Nik, wake up you bloody drunkard!" It was Rebekah. She had to die.  
The pounding on the door did not subside as Klaus pulled his dead weight to the door sloppily. He felt as though he had a white oak stake between his eyes.  
"What is it, sister." Klaus growled as he threw the door open.  
"Jesus, Nik, you smell like a distillery." Rebekah wore the same dress she had worn the night before, no doubt just arriving home from some wanker's bed she spent the night in.  
"And you look like you spent the night with some low life, what is it?" Klaus clung to the door hunched over now.  
"You'd better shower and come downstairs, mother has something for you." Rebekah rolled her eyes at his mother's gift.  
"I'm sure it can wait-" Klaus began, but was cut off by his sister's glare. It told him something was off. He felt his paranoia flicker on in the back of his brain. He knew his mother's words of family, love, and trust were too good to be true.  
"She may just leave with it, Nik. Trust me you wouldn't be happy if she did." Her voice was no longer bratty and snobbish, it was warning and ere. She was not happy about what waited for him at the bottom of the stairs, that much he could see, but her protection and love she felt towards her brother was making her steer him towards what lie in wait.  
Rebekah turned and walked towards her room, high heels slung over her shoulder in one hand. Klaus closed his door and began to prepare for what he would face. He climbed into the shower in his room and let the steam detoxify his aching body.  
A gift. What gift could his mother bring for him that would upset Rebekah so? It clearly wasn't a danger to him, otherwise Rebekah would have warned him. She was still the only one he would dare trust. Klaus assumed whatever it was had something to do with a spell. His mother must be up to a form of her old tricks, he need only wonder a few short moments before he found out her plot. Perhaps she would try to spell him to never harm innocence. Or create a barrier to keep him in this home till he fixed his "errored ways."  
Klaus clenched his fists as he made his way down the stairs. He wore a loose fitting dark navy sweater and a pair of dark jeans. When he arrived at the base of the stairs he found his mother in a white dress waiting for him. She looked like an angel cloaked in the early morning light, it couldn't even be seven yet. Klaus crossed his arm defensively.  
"Well mother, what is it you interrupted my perfectly good sleep for?"  
"You mean perfectly good hangover." Kol walked past his brother from behind. He too was dressed and put together for the day like their mother. Why was his family up so damned early after that party last night? Klaus growled at the insolence.  
"Walk with my, child." His mother held out her hand to her hybrid son and began to walk him across the entry way towards his art room. The doors were closed, and she stopped him at the entry.  
"Niklaus, behind these doors there are many beautiful and wonderful things. All of which I consider to be yours, but the gift I have for you is something to be earned. I only ask that you stay by her side, for I fear her beauty and wonder may be warped and broken by your siblings should you leave her alone with their every whim."  
"Her?" Klaus's heart should have been racing. Were he human, it surely would have bounded out of his chest by now.  
"I have sworn no death shall befall her by our family's hand, but Nik-" Klaus pushed past her.   
What had she done to Caroline? Was all he could think. Klaus burst into the art room ceremoniously and wildly.  
"Caroline!" He cried out. A soft moan turned his head the long lounge chair place crookedly in the corner of the room beside a recent work of Klaus's. There on the Victorian piece of furniture lay Caroline. Her hair was tussled and ratty looking as if she had been swiped from her bed. He assumed his mother had sent one of his blundering idiots of siblings to grab her after the ball last night.  
Klaus dashed to her side and was on his knees to cradle her head. No blood he could smell as much and no head wound. She must have used vervain or some kind of spell.  
"Niklaus." Ester said calmly behind him.  
"What have you done?" Klaus stood seething.  
"I made a trade, this town for your future." Ester folded her hands delicately as she stood. Her face was one utter composer.  
"My future? Do you really think that kidnapping this girl will have any-"  
"Influence on you? Yes, I do believe that, Niklaus. You have already begun to fall for her, and she you, but this young woman, not girl my son, will never have anything to do with you less you change. Change your ways." Klaus felt his eyes wet with tears. He was unsure if they were from the rage he felt boiling under his surface or from the reminder that he was in no way good enough for Caroline. Ester continued in a soft voice.  
"You have such a capacity for love, my son. I have seen it with your sister and brothers. With how deeply your heart breaks. I can see how much you care for Miss. Forbes. That is why I have traded the safety of this town for Caroline. Her friends and I discussed it last night."  
"Yes, well I can see Caroline was not included in this discussion!" Klaus stepped between Caroline's unconscious body and his mother protectively.  
"Yes, well. Sacrifices must be made." Ester looked down for a moment. "Your siblings bags are packed. The jet is waiting for us. I am taking Caroline with or without you, Niklaus. She is bound to me and your siblings, not yourself. The spell will only be broken when she falls in love with you, so if you want her freedom and safety…" Ester looked back into her sons eyes sternly. "I suggest you come with us and keep Caroline calm when she comes too."  
Ester turned and walked out of the art room, spelling the doors to slam shut behind her. The noise made Caroline shuffle behind Klaus. He turned to look at her, really look at her this time. It was only now that he noticed she wore only a large white tee-shift that had slowly ridden up her legs revealing her modest silk like grey underwear and her pronounced hip bones. Klaus moved to her and he felt his mouth get dry. She was always beautiful, but right now she was just alluring. He wanted to lean down and kiss her awake. But he knew this would not wake her from her coma like state, she would be out for at least a few more hours. Also, if he had kissed her awake in that moment he had no doubt that it would earn him only Caroline's right hook.  
Klaus scooped her up in his arms and made his way to Rebekah's room. She would have some sensible clothes for Caroline to wear on the plane. He could feel his pants tightening as he noticed her nipples pushing through the tine shirt, feeling her soft legs against his bare skin. His mother had ensured Klaus torture for the foreseeable future. Looking at Caroline, living with her, smelling her flowery scent, without her consent to have her whole would be the worst form of slow torture and pain he had ever experienced.  
"Bravo, mother. Well done." Klaus muttered under his breath when he reached Rebekah's door.

Caroline

The sound that woke Caroline was strange one. It was like a winding echo. Something was spinning. A fan? A vent blowing air? She opened her eyes to piercing light. Her mind sang with pain. The vervain had dried her out. She needed blood. Her eye's felt like they were desiccating in her skull.  
"Easy, love. Drink this." Caroline's blurry vision cleared on only one figure. Klaus, crouched beside her holding out in a glass that looked like crystal. In it was what she needed. Blood.  
She snatched it out of his hand and drank it in one gulp.  
"I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, but you can trust in me that I will never let anything happen to you. But, you need to trust me." He looked deeply into Caroline's blue eyes. Something in his dark gaze made her believe him.  
"Oh Nik, do be sure to tell her about the fact that she'll be shacking up with you for the foreseeable future." She heard Rebekah's voice behind her.  
Caroline felt her body freeze.  
"What!" Caroline stood up immediately hitting her head. She fell back to her seat to look up and around. She was on a plane, but smaller. She had hit her head on a cabinet above her large chair. She looked down. She was still in her shirt from last night but was also in a pair of grey sweat pants.  
"Where the hell did these pants come from?" She eyed Klaus with daggers in her eyes. I swear to god if you changed my clothes, Klaus, I'll rip of every precious part of you. Caroline threatened in her head.  
"Relax, love. I'm more of a gentleman than that." Klaus lulled still crouched in the isle of the small plane.  
Rebekah moved behind her brother standing, arms crossed.  
"Hardly, but no, Caroline, my pervert of a brother did not take advantage of you in your inebriated state. He left that to me." She rolled her eyes and walked off.  
Caroline pulled her shirt straight, it was all twisted and wrinkled from her extended time spent in it.  
"Perhaps you'd like to shower, love. Clean yourself up before we land. We should be in France within a few hours."  
"France?" Caroline felt her world spinning out of control.  
"It's very complicated, but I swear I will explain what my mother has done. First clean yourself up, eat, and then I will tell you everything." Klaus stood giving her room to move from her seat.  
Caroline stood pointing her finger at Klaus moving into his space. He didn't move, but he didn't look unafraid either.  
"No, Klaus you're telling me everything now, or so help me-"  
"Fine!" He snapped, his calm face and voice were gone. "Sit down."  
Caroline didn't sit. In fact, she stood taller and raised her eyebrows. Klaus had a very little window to explain how he was innocent in all this, and she was already itching to shut it completely.

Klaus

Caroline had taken it well. Taken the story about his mother spell and being traded for the safety of her town well at least. Until he got to the part about her falling in love with him. He had tried to smooth it over with empathy and his promise to try to break the spell for as long as it took.  
"Listen, I know it's disgusting! I know you basically have a life sentence due to these terms!" He had paused when she finally stopped pacing. "I know you could never love me."  
His voice was low with defeat and embarrassment.  
"Damn straight!" That stung. "There's always a loop hole though. That's what Bonnie always says." Caroline began pacing again. She hadn't shed a tear since he told her the news. She had simply gone from yelling at him and hitting his chest with her weak young vampire strength to making an escape plan for herself. Klaus couldn't help but admire her strength and drive, even in the face of losing her freedom.  
"We can fix this, it may take time, but your friend is right." Caroline turned to look at him and he grinned. "There's always a loop hole."  
Caroline surprised him next. She came very close to him. Close enough to where he could strongly smell her wonderful flowery scent. Close enough to where he need only lean down slightly to kiss her. She reached out to his folded arms and held one gently.  
"Right now, you're the only one I can trust. Elena hinted as much last night." Klaus did not understand how she was not outraged at her friends for selling her to the enemy. How could she not be heartbroken? Perhaps she was, but only really good at hiding it. "So, please Klaus. Don't break my trust. It's all I have right now, and that's not much."  
He swore he saw more than fear in her eyes. An innocent, frightful vulnerability flickered behind them. It was as if she had put a piece of her heart in his rough supernaturally strong hands waiting to see if he would crush it.  
"I swear to you Caroline, I am yours. You can trust me." He reached for her cheek absentmindedly. When his fingers brushed against her face she closed her eyes looking content, but simultaneously moved away.  
"We'll see."

Caroline

After showering in the planes insanely fancy in flight bathroom, Caroline went back to her seat. Her eyes were swollen form the angry, hurt tears her friends had inflicted on her. Once she was alone she had fallen apart.  
So, this is how they see me. A bargaining chip. A pretty thing to give to Klaus to save their own skins. Mystic Falls might have been in danger, but to trade my life so easily. Elena's call last night. She just wanted to ease her own conscience. It wasn't about me, it never was. Never is.  
Caroline was consumed by thoughts like this as she attempted to brush her wet hair. She pulled it back into two tight French braids and had dried her eyes. Now back in her seat she felt only anger and restlessness. The whole family was in the same cabin as her and Klaus now. She could feel Rebekah watching her and could see Ester analyzing her and Klaus's every move.  
He sat beside her. Helped her buckle her seat. He even handed her a book on the best local places to visit in Paris, which was apparently the Originals first stop in Europe. Ester spoke to Caroline and Klaus about her plan to move throughout Europe the first few months, just to ensure no rescue efforts could be made. Caroline knew there would be no such thing.  
She looked out the window trying to ignore Ester as she calmly explained where they would be staying and for how long. Klaus placed his hand over Caroline's for comfort and though it felt nice, Caroline pulled it away when she saw Ester smiling at the gesture. The last thing she wanted was Ester thinking her crazy plan was working. Plus, Klaus helping her now did not erase everything he had ever done. She couldn't allow herself to forget it. Otherwise wasn't she just as bad as him? Wasn't she just as guilty if she condoned him?


	3. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline is stuck in a small three seater car for a nine-hour road trip from Paris to Menton. Sexual tension is high. Kol isn't helping. And Rebekah always likes to make an entrance.

Redemption Chapter 2:

Caroline  
It had been three weeks since they had arrived in Paris. Caroline's high school level French had not taken her far, luckily Klaus was always by her side. His accent was flawless, and he seemed to know almost every language they encountered. People spoke in Spanish and he understood. A German couple asked him for directions and he begrudgingly broke away from Caroline to point them the Louvre. A man was speaking in what Caroline thought she recognized as Japanese, in the hotel bar very loudly on the phone. Klaus hadn't hesitated to compel him in his language to leave. Or at least Caroline hope he had just told him to leave and not walk in front of a tour bus.  
Everywhere she went he was there. Caroline had never been so thankful for his siblings though. Paris was beyond romantic and with Klaus spending each waking moment with her, looking at her in a way that made her walls around her heart and head quiver. With Kol complaining about Caroline and his brother the whole time and Rebekah making remarks and judgments about Caroline's clothes, language skills, posture, feeding habits, and pretty much everything else about her; it was easy to not fall into the trap that was Klaus Mikaelson.  
Now they were packing their bags. Klaus had had no luck in tracking a witch to work on the spell placed on Caroline in the city, so he had suggested they move south, to the French countryside. He had heard rumors among the Parisian streets of a coven possibly powerful enough to erode some of Esters spell. Caroline was more than happy to move to a quieter place in France. She had been in awe of the lights and crowds and culture, but she missed the quiet of Mystic Falls.  
The museums, art, and music were all she had ever dreamed. However, coming back to the same hotel as Ester and her children each day had been a wakeup call to Caroline each evening. She was not a guest. She was not on vacation. She was a prisoner. She had no freedom.  
As Caroline packed her new luggage with all her new clothes Klaus had bought her she could hear Rebekah approach her door. Her supernatural ears could hear and recognize the devil spawn's high heels click anywhere. The know was more surprising though. Rebekah had made a habit of bursting in on Caroline without warning. She seemed to think because they were both women that made it okay. Kol had tried the same thing, but after Caroline was done throwing things at him in her towel Klaus had vamped in and snapped his brother's neck. He had dragged him out unconscious with nothing more than a wink at Caroline. She hated that it had turned her on.  
"Come in, Rebekah." Caroline folded a pair of jeans with several worn holes in them and placed them in her over price designer bag.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Rebekah sat on Caroline's bed, paying no concern to the clothes she knocked off the bed.  
"I just smelled the bitch in the air and assumed." Caroline quipped. She knew Rebekah could and would hurt her, she had several times Caroline's first week with the family, but she also knew she couldn't kill her.  
"Easy, I'm here to help you."  
"I'm almost done packing." Caroline picked up the clothes Rebekah had knocked to the floor.  
"Gross, no. I compel people for that. I'm here to give you a choice as to who rides with you to Menton." Caroline walked to her vanity and began to pack the several fragrance Ester had insisted on buy for her. Caroline feared she had chosen these exact scents because she knew her son like them. To be honest, it creeped her out, but Caroline had kept them anyways.  
"I thought I was riding with your mother in the town car." Caroline hated it when the Originals changed their plans on her. She already didn't trust them, any changes always made her suspicious.  
"Yes, well Nik rented a fancy car to drive you in, but the spell won't let you be separated from us so…" Caroline stopped packing. She was so god-damned tired of being around at least one Original at all times.  
Caroline stood still now clenching her fists. She stared at her own glare in the small mirror. The sound of breaking glass and the sting on her right hand brought her out of her trance. She had squeezed one of the bottles so hard it had shattered in her hand. Blood and thousand-dollar fragrance covered the vanity. She looked down at her mess and simply sighed.  
She heard her door open wildly.  
"Caroline!" Klaus rushed to her and turned her limp defeated body to him. "I smelled your blood what happened?"  
He looked at his sister then back to the vanity.  
"Nothing, I'm just clumsy, Klaus. It's fine." She pushed past him and walked into her bathroom. She rinsed her hand to see her wound. It wasn't closing due to a large amount of glass lodged in her flesh. She began to pick it out.  
"Ouch!" She cried as she began to pull at the small glass shards.  
"Let me." Klaus moved to her.  
"I don't see how you doing it is going to make it hurt any less." Caroline glared at him as she pulled the first of many chunks out of her palm.  
"Just sit still." Suddenly her feet were off the ground and his hands were hoisting her easily by the backs of her thighs onto the granite counter.  
"Klaus." She tried to argue.  
His supernatural hybrid strength however overpowered her young vampire strength without hardly any effort. He held her on the counter with his weight as he pinned her there. He was between her legs holding her wrist tightly as he began to work out the crystal gently. It still hurt, but she couldn't feel anything but the heat and blush of her face and the buzzing between her legs and in her stomach. He hadn't gotten close much on their trip. Aside from occasionally directing her along the streets of Paris gently by her arm or placing his hand on her lower back to lead her through a door first.   
Nothing like this had occurred though, and the surprise of it was almost as shocking as Caroline's bodies response. She hated herself for wanting him so bad, but she hated him more for putting her very aroused body against his on this countertop. It made her have to face her attraction to him when all Caroline wanted to do was live in denial.  
"Shh. I've almost got it." The pain prickled in her palm as he worked out the shards easily. His eyes did not break from her hand. His intense focus reminded her of when he had looked her in the eyes as they danced at his family's ball.  
"So what's this I hear about a fancy car." Caroline winced through the short bursts of pain.  
"Sorry love," he looked into her eyes briefly then went back to his focused work on the palm of her hand. "It's nothing, I just thought you would rather enjoy the ride in silence with me than in a car with Rebekah and my mother constantly rattling nonsense in your ear."  
"Yeah well, it's still going to be a party of three." Caroline rolled her eyes at his plan. She knew what was expected of her and Klaus. They had agreed to play along while he searched for a witch to break the spell placed on her.  
"You just leave that to me, love." Klaus hummed as he pushed her flesh to encourage a large narrow piece of glass from her thumb.  
"Shit Klaus, that hurts." Caroline had been through worse of course. Being killed by Catherine. Being tortured by a werewolf pack. On more than one occasion being filled with vervain. Not to mention the hours of torture inflicted by her own father. So when she pushed Klaus away because of the pain, she knew she was fighting against the pleasure she felt around him rather than the pain.  
"Come now Caroline, you've been through worse than this." Klaus did not smirk while he seemingly read her mind. His face only scowled as he thought of the pain she had been through.  
You don't know the half of it. Caroline thought as she studied his face.  
Klaus quickly changed the subject.  
"I think you will like Menton. It's beautiful and has all the food you could think of in the local markets. Local art galleries. Charming beaches. It's perfect for you Caroline." He looked into her eyes mischievously.  
"I know you're trying to get me to go to a nude beach Klaus, and trust me when I say you wish." She glared at him, but the thought of him seeing her naked made her get all fluttery inside.  
"Trust me when I say, you have no idea." With that, he slowly pulled the last piece of perfume bottle from her hand. He moved away from her allowing her to slip off the counter. He washed his blood covered hands in the sink.  
"I'll see you in the lobby in an hour." Klaus smiled at her and moved down to kiss her on the cheek. Caroline let him. Why did she let him?  
"Are you two done groping one another? Or will we need to give you a few more minutes for finish the deed?" Rebekah called loud enough for every Original to hear. Caroline's face turned red with embarrassment, Klaus only laughed as he walked from the bathroom.  
"Oh, do get another hobby than evesdropping sister."

Klaus  
Kol leaned against the back of the 1950 navy blue Jaguar Klaus had bought to drive he and Caroline to Menton. It was a nine-hour drive, but Klaus had made it in six before. Being immortal came with the perk of speeding and never giving a shit.  
"So remind me again why I'm not allowed to talk to Caroline?" Kol whined.  
"Because, Kol, for you there is no difference between talking and touching, and I really don't want to clean your blood out of this nice car." Klaus moved around to stand behind his youngest brother.  
"Ah here's our girl now." Kol stood upright. Klaus could see Caroline moving towards them exiting the hotel lobbies double glass doors. She wore a white sundress that was much too long for his liking, it came nearly close to her knees. But she had an absent-minded look on her face, free of fear and anxiety, which made him smile. He had worked hard the past few weeks to make her less afraid while being in his presence at least.  
"I believe you meant my girl." Klaus corrected his brother before swiftly moving to snap his neck. Kol collapsed to the floor and in a flash, Caroline had vamped to him looking around frantically at the quiet Parisian streets.  
"Klaus someone could have seen you!" She picked up Kol's lifeless body.  
"Relax love and help me throw him in the trunk."  
"For nine hours?" Caroline gawked at him.  
"Caroline he nearly saw you naked." Klaus raised his eyebrows, he knew she would not forgive that so easily. She thought for a moment.  
"Fine, but when we stop for gas, the first time Klaus not the last time, we are letting him out." Caroline would never cease to amaze him. She could be the perfect woman one moment, then the perfect woman for him the next.  
"Very well, want to drive?" He asked as he popped the trunk and they together stuffed his brother inside.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Caroline smiled and swiped the keys from him.  
The first hours of the drive consisted of Caroline playing horrendous music from her generation and driving much to slow for Klaus's taste. But as they reached the fourth hour he convinced her to relinquish the keys and the stereo. Klaus put on Frank Sinatra. He thought Caroline would like him.  
"Really Klaus? This is the kind of stuff my grandparents listened to." Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus took a sharp corner on the otherwise uninhabited road.  
"Ah, so there was someone in your family who had good taste? That gives me hope." Klaus teased.  
"Um excuse me, but Taylor Swift is an artist. Her lyrics are written just for me I swear." Caroline laughed at him. He loved it when she laughed, it made him feel human. Human and possibly worthy of her.  
"Oh yes, because the haters who are going to hate is something only you can relate to?" Klaus eyed her smiling.  
"No, but Out of the Woods and I Know Places really hit home with me." She punched him lightly in the arm. "Just because she sings about her love life doesn't mean she's shallow."  
Klaus let that sink in for a moment while Sinatra rolled in the car. Caroline's friends had often considered her the shallow one in their group, but Klaus could see that they were dead wrong.  
"Do you feel like because you put on a brave face and a smile, you are often discredited by those closest to you?" Klaus let it slip. He had asked a big question and ruined a perfectly happy light moment. He expected her to yell, tell him to stop the car, or simply just give him the silent treatment. Caroline just stared at him open-mouthed.  
"I guess if you consider being discredited as your friends calling you a shallow bitch behind you back, then yes, that does happen, a lot actually." She looked out the window furrowing her brow.  
"You're not shallow Caroline," Klaus said softly. "And certainly not a bitch."  
"Yeah coming from the most evil thing on the planet… great reference." Caroline shook her head. "I try to be deep, deep just isn't my scene I guess."  
Klaus got the sense that these were not her words. She was quoting someone who had said this to her. He would kill whoever it was.  
"Yes, well evil or not, I know you, Caroline. And you are perhaps the least shallow individual I have ever met." Klaus wanted to tell her what he knew. What he had seen from her. Caroline loved deeply and forever, it was what had drawn him to her. She had unshaken loyalty and selflessness. She was young, yes, but he could see the had encountered more in her short time of being a vampire than perhaps both the Salvatore's combined and had killed fewer humans. Her humanity had stayed pure even through the transition. She had faced reprimand from both her parents and still stayed good and wonderful. That was what made him so transfixed by her. She had persevered. She was strong.  
"You don't know anything about me, Klaus." Caroline snapped. "And we need gas."  
Klaus looked down at the gas gage. They were low. He took the next exit to stop for gas. Caroline when inside to use the bathroom and get them disgusting fast coffee. Kol banged on the trunk as Klaus filled the tank. He muttered vague threats under his breath as he beat against the spelled trunk of the car. Klaus had had it blessed to where to supernatural could open it from the inside just so his brother didn't wreck his new investment.  
Caroline walked out with two coffees' in her hands. They reeked of sugar and bland espresso.  
"Only a few more hours if I'm driving love, but if you want to drive it will take us much much longer." Klaus attempted teasing her again to bring back the weightless feeling of their previous interactions. Caroline moved to open the trunk, ignoring him.  
Kol got out and began brushing off his arms as though he were covered in dust.  
"I swear to god whatever you two were talking about up there, you bet your ass I'm going to report this to our mother Klaus. Imagine the things she will let me do to your girl when she hears of this."   
Klaus growled and moved to rip out his brother's liver when Caroline stepped between them. She moved so quickly Klaus hadn't time to react. She grabbed his face gently and pulled it to hers. She kissed him. She had kissed him. Her lips were soft and inviting and though the kiss she had initiated had been a sweet and innocent one it did not take Klaus long to wrap his arms around her and push her into the car. He didn't care if Kol was watching. He just wanted to feel her flush against his body. He felt her moan vibrate in his mouth, which only encouraged him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth wildly and passionately.  
"Ahem." Kol cleared his throat pointedly. Caroline pushed him away breaking their kiss. Klaus could have overpowered her easily and continued to ravage her mouth, but he thought better of it.  
"Sorry Kol, but what part of Klaus and I having alone time would piss off your mother exactly?" Caroline turned her head slightly to the side, daring Kol to fight back.  
Kol sat there perplexed. It didn't matter if the kiss was staged or not. He knew he had no ground to stand on with Ester anymore. She would be simply overjoyed at Caroline taking any interest in her son since she had mostly avoided him when she could in Paris.  
Klaus knew the kiss was pure self-preservation. In Caroline's first two weeks with the family, she had had vervain slipped into her coffee, been stabbed in the hand by a dessert fork, held by her neck several inches off the ground, and been burned by a hair iron of some sort. And this was just what Rebekah had done to her. Mind you there was the constant perversion of Kol, groping, catcalling, an attempted kiss, which Caroline had slapped him for. This act of self-defense earning her a gorging bite mark on her throat. She had been beaten, abused, and bullied whenever she wasn't in Klaus's sight and he assumed now that this was her way of saving herself further bodily harm. She knew none of his siblings would be allowed to hurt her anymore if Ester thought her plan was going right.  
Klaus had to hand it to her, it was a good plan. He only wished he had thought of it first now seeing how good of a kisser she was. He wondered what else she was talented in. He thought back to seeing her in her cheer uniform doing the splits one day when picking up Rebekah from practice and grinned. He planted a kiss on Caroline's cheek, reaching around her from behind. She did not flinch or move away. She simply smiled smugly at Kol. Klaus opened her door for her.  
"You can drive brother," Klaus handed Kol the keys carelessly. He would be damned if he let Kol anywhere near her now. He sat between them in the front seat the rest of the way. He hated the cramped leg space, but he loved how close the tight fit allowed him to be to Caroline. Her modest white dress no longer seemed so modest as it became wadded up and rode up her perfect muscular thighs. She had fallen asleep after an hour of driving and with every perfect swerve of the collector model car she slid against him, sometimes her head resting on his should ever so daintily.  
Klaus enjoyed the rest of the ride just for these small moments. He no longer cared how long they would be in the car or how slow Kol drove.

Caroline  
When the car pulled to a stop the sun was going down. Well, it was mostly down so everything seemed more beautiful with that rosy light of disappearing sun. She stirred opening and closing her eyes as she suddenly felt herself gingerly lifted from the car. She immediately wriggled out of the strong arms that held her.  
"Easy love, I thought you were sleeping," Klaus explained as she freed herself from his strong grip.  
"Yes sleeping, not dead. Just wake me up, damn it, I have my own two legs." Caroline rolled her eyes at his outdated form of chivalry. Maybe when he was young and human women like being carried around like they didn't have working legs, but as long as hers were attached to her body she would be using them.  
"Sorry, love."  
"Stop calling me that." Caroline snapped as she walked towards the large beach house they had parked at. "Is this it?"  
She felt Klaus behind her as she stood in the sand looking at the large home. It was three stories high with almost every room lit up. It had a large deck wrapping around the whole bottom floor.  
"You sound unimpressed." Klaus laughed behind her. The cold evening air burned in the contrast of his warm breath on her cheek.  
"I just can't wait for your mom to move the whole family into a shoe." Caroline was tired of being around the Originals, but at least at the last place, she had had her own hotel room. It was an adjoined room to Klaus's, but still her own room. Now she would be Brady Bunching it with the Original clan.  
"I can promise you it won't come to that. And you'll find we had the entire third floor to ourselves."  
Caroline looked at him in disbelief.  
"For working on spells Caroline, not for that." Klaus moved past her judging gaze. "Although after that kiss I wouldn't be surprised if you had other intentions."  
Caroline kicked sand in his direction.  
"Ass hole!" She cried out. He simply laughed at her. Caroline ran to him giving him a genuine shove, but her young strength was nothing in comparison to him. He grabbed her arms and restrained them behind her back pulling her from close to him. Her chest collided with his and she stared up at him fearlessly.  
"Careful love, someone might hear you and think that kiss was just for show." Caroline swung her body weight back and craftily tangled her ankles with his sending him and her to the ground. She might not be able to overpower the biggest bad in the world, but she could always trip him couldn't she?  
He rolled on top of her, but she pushed back straddling him, her dress hem up to her waist now. She grinned in triumph and he laughed. His hands went softly up her legs and she was suddenly aware that she was growing very wet and very hot sitting on top of him. Her face burned with lust and embarrassment.  
"Are you two literally shagging in the front yard?" Rebekah cried out disgusted from the front porch. Caroline was off Klaus at vamp speed. Klaus stood beside her instantly.  
"Come now Rebekah, don't you have some poor local boy to lure into your bed?" Klaus quipped.  
Caroline left him standing there though. She wouldn't be letting whatever her body wanted to happen happen. Or something to that effect anyways.  
Fuck him. Caroline thought at herself angrily, then cringed at her inner choice of words. She pushed past Rebekah who was laughing under her breath at Caroline's red face.  
"You know what they say in sex ed, Care. If you can't talk openly about sex you shouldn't be having it."  
"Little gross, don't you think, you wanting to hear about me and your brother's sex life?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at Rebekah daringly and made her way up to the third floor. Klaus was right, the whole floor was theirs. Of course, the whole floor was made up of one room. It reminded her of a studio apartment, or at least what she had seen of studio apartments on TV. There was a wall coved from head to tow in bookshelves. The shelves were stuffed with old books, new ones, several expensive looking artifacts, a globe, and many different framed sketches. She assumed Klaus had done them.  
There was an easel set up near the large triangular shaped window facing the ocean. There were new paints laid out for Klaus as well as brushes. There was no TV. A full body mirror near the large closet that also held a vanity stocked with makeup and more perfume bottles. Caroline noted not to hold them while receiving news from any of the Originals. And in the center of the room backed up against the other large triangular window, this one overlooking the few other large homes on the beach was a bed. One bed. One bed big enough for two people. Two people and some rolling around room. Caroline's heart sank. And her skin buzzed.  
"Shit." She said out loud.


	4. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus searches for a witch to break the spell binding Caroline to his family. Caroline and Rebekah come to an agreement. Drunken Caroline is a hungry Caroline, and Klaus isn't one to refuse a beautiful woman.

Caroline  
Klaus slept on the floor the first night. She did feel a little bad when he had brought up some of their bags and saw her staring at the bed.  
"I'll sleep on the floor." He had said it so matter-of-factly it was as if he had decided long ago, were he put in the situation of him and her only having one bed he would be on the floor.  
He looked very uncomfortable even though Caroline had given him all but one pillow from the bed to cushion himself from the hardwood floors. He had tossed and turned all night, Caroline could hear every movement. She was hyper aware of him movements all night. The slight rustle of blankets would send her eyes wide open and her guilt skyrocketing.  
In the morning Klaus was downstairs drinking tea with his sister and mother. Elijah poured Caroline a cup of coffee, he was the only one besides her who drank it.  
"Thanks," Caroline did like Elijah, did she trust him? No. But she did appreciate his patience with her and Klaus. Unlike the rest of the family, he didn't seem bothered by her company, but he had adopted Klaus's mother strange dream of Caroline joining their big happy family. He had accompanied Caroline and Klaus on many outings in Paris. He had mentioned his hopes for her and his brother more than once.  
"You do seem to balance him out, I can only hope the effect is permanent." He had said one day in a café.  
"Brother," Klaus had warned.  
"Niklaus I do not think you fully grasp the influence Miss Forbes has over you. She has in a matter of weeks settle your aggression towards Kol and Rebekah, kept you from killing an innocent woman leaving a bar, and introduced you to a wide variety of human pass times. What was it she showed us yesterday? Instagram, I believe it was."  
Caroline loved the way Elijah was able to explain such simple human things in such a proper prudish way. Plus, he was the only one who teased Klaus that got away with it and Caroline liked seeing that human side to Klaus, it made her feel safer with him.  
Now they were all sitting around discussing where Caroline should go first in town. There was the talk of bread shops, vineyards, and even a theater showing old motion pictures. But Caroline was so exhausted from the drive down she didn't feel like doing anything more than laying on the beach.  
"I was thinking of just taking a nap later and going swimming," Caroline said hesitantly.  
"I have some errands to run Caroline if you stay behind you will be here with Ester and Rebekah alone." Caroline knew errands was code for spell breaking business, so she figured it was only right she stayed and kept an eye on Ester, even if Rebekah was there too.  
"That's fine, I'm just really tired."  
"Long night last night you two?" Ester sipped from her mug as she asked this inappropriate question.  
"Mother you know we would have heard them last night." Rebekah rolled her eyes and stood up to dump her tea in the sink.  
"Tired from the drive." Caroline defended quickly.  
"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Klaus asked as he held back a laugh.  
"Yes, Klaus. I'm fine."

Klaus  
He had been to see three witches that day and none of which were daring enough to mess with an Original witches spell. One had recommended using herbs to perhaps allow Caroline some more distance from his family, but Klaus wasn't willing to risk her safety or his mother's wrath on such a half-assed attempt at freedom.  
The street markets were packed as Klaus maneuvered them, he came to a stand with various fresh fruits he knew Caroline had most likely never tried. He filled paper bags with them and some fresh bread. He wanted her time in Europe to have every experience within it. Even if she wasn't here by choice.  
But Klaus thought back to that kiss. It had been a survival technique, but when they had arrived at the house and she thought no one was watching she had been herself. She had rolled around with him in the sand and teased him. He even saw a glimmer of interest in her eye as she sat on him in the cool evening light. Had his sister not ruined the moment he swore she would have leaned down to kiss him again. They had been too good together not to want to try again, hadn't they?  
"Niklaus." Klaus turned around to see his brothers walking through the crowded market to him. Finn wore the expression of absolute distain, while Kol and even Elijah seemed alive with delight as the walked to him. "Finn, Kol, Elijah, what brings you here?"  
"Oh, we were just buying Caroline some flowers. Which do you think would make her most likely to leave you for me? Lilies or carnations?" Kol feigned deep contemplation and Klaus rolled his eyes. Putting Kol in the trunk with Caroline's help had been very therapeutic and he felt almost no murderous feelings towards Kol now.  
"We were actually going to a winery if you would like to join us? We though the ladies would like it if we brought home some local wine." Elijah clapped his hand on Kol's shoulder roughly.  
Klaus thought about it. He didn't know if he liked the idea of Caroline being alone with Rebekah that long.  
"Caroline is safe as long as mothers there Klaus, especially after that stunt you two pulled with Kol." Elijah seemed to know Klaus's thoughts better than himself sometimes.  
"Yeah, I'm still unclear as to how them locking me in a trunk got Caroline on mom's good side?" Kol whined.  
"Because mother cares more for Nicklaus's soul's state than your seat on a road trip across France," Finn said absentmindedly as he looked about the market.  
"Very well, but I doubt Caroline even likes wine, so we will have to get the best to curb her taste." Klaus compelled a passerby to take his bags of food to the doorstep of their house and he was off with his brothers.

Caroline  
Of course, the only swimsuits Ester had bought for Caroline were super revealing. If her ass wasn't out, her tits were, if her tits weren't… well actually her tits were practically out in every suit. Finally, she settled on a slightly modest black two piece. She looked amazing in the sporty strappy thing, but she cringed at what she would hear from Kol if he saw her in it.  
When she arrived at the beach Ester was reading in a chair while sipping some iced alcoholic beverage. Rebekah, who wore a pink one piece that complimented her high hips and curvy bust very well, was emerging from the waves.  
"Water feels great," Rebekah said casually.  
"Is that code for there's a shark nearby so go for it Caroline," Caroline rolled her eyes as she laid out a large rose printed blanket on the sand.  
"No, bitch, it just means the waters great," Caroline shook her head and walked to the water.  
"Hey! Hey!" Rebekah was following her to the water line. Caroline sensed her own near drowning was nigh.  
"What?" Caroline muttered as she waded into the salty water. It did feel amazing, she felt her cramped muscles relax instantly.  
"I know we aren't friends, Caroline," the young blonde vampire looked at her with a no shit glimmer in her eyes. "But, it wouldn't hurt us to be civil, I'm sorry I stabbed you with a fork, it's just I don't think you're the answer to Nik's redemption."  
"Yeah you and me both," Caroline sank deeper into the waves as Rebekah swam beside her.  
"But I do at least see you like him," Caroline's head snapped to Rebekah's gaze.  
"I do not!" Caroline knew she should be encouraging this thought so that Ester would think her plan was working, but she felt so defensive all of a sudden.  
"Yes, you do, I saw you guys last night. You like him, but Caroline he loves you. If you're not ready for that, then don't hurt him. Cause I'll hurt you."  
"I'm sorry weren't you trying to make peace?" Caroline rolled her eyes again.  
"Yes and no. As long as you make Nik happy and you aren't hurting him I won't try to kill you and I think we should at least try to be civil, we are the only sane women in the house right now."  
Caroline scoffed at the idea of Rebekah being sane.  
"Fine, don't be my friend, but next time you want out of the house to get away from my brothers and certifiable mother don't come crying to me." Rebekah stormed out of the water leaving Caroline behind in the crystal blue waves.  
As the warm salty water swallowed her whole-body Caroline let what Rebekah had said soak in. Maybe the self-righteous bitch had a point. Caroline couldn't very well leave the home as she chose with Klaus and she would never chance herself being alone with Kol or Finn. Kol would most likely attempt to put every move possible on her and Finn would simply lecture her on her role in Klaus's… how had he put it last time? Salvation?  
Caroline cringed just thinking about it. Her best bet for any kind of freedom was with Elijah or Rebekah, and Klaus didn't trust Elijah. He had told her before that their plan to free her could be put in jeopardy by Elijah's willingness to participate in Ester's ridiculous plan. Rebekah, however, had almost always been loyal to Klaus. Klaus trusted her. And it was clear she was not ecstatic about Caroline and Klaus riding off into the sunset together. Caroline suspected that even if she did catch onto their plan, she wouldn't care, she may even help.  
After wading in the water on this thought Caroline submerged herself. In that moment of weightlessness, she wondered if she just swam out far enough so that the current would take her the spell would desiccate her and give her unending pain as Ester had warned. Unhappy with her brief moment of curiosity Caroline made her way back to the shore, hair dripping, and soul filled with pride.  
She cleared her throat when she came to Rebekah's large pink beach blanket. The Original sister did not look up.  
"Rebekah," Caroline started. "Please look at me."  
Rebekah Mikelson turned on her back and removed her designer sun glasses.  
"What do you want?" Caroline sat beside the blonde hesitantly. She couldn't help but feel one wrong move and Rebekah may just plunge another desert fork into her hand.  
"I want to be friends. I was kind of a bitch in the water, sorry. It's just that…" Caroline paused waiting for Rebekah to kill her or snap at her to shut up, but instead she sat patiently listening. Her eyes even had curiosity or was that a hint of concern, in them.  
"It's just, Klaus. I know everyone's expecting so much from me and him and mostly me I guess, but I don't know what's going on. I don't know how I feel, so when you said you wanted to be my friend so long as I was good to your brother I panicked."  
Rebekah, to Caroline's surprise, sighed.  
"I'm not saying I want to be your new Elena or anything," Caroline felt awash with sadness at the mention of her friend who had so eagerly betrayed her. "And I'm not saying you have to make my brother happy to keep me from killing you. I just don't want to see him get hurt."  
Caroline felt a sudden bond between herself and Rebekah. A certain comradery was forming quickly, it made her feel safe but also left her feeling confused.  
"I don't want to hurt him," Caroline admitted. "I just worry about what your mother will do to him if she gets frustrated."  
"Trust me that woman's got patience like you've never seen before. She waiting in a coffin for a thousand years just to come back and interfere in her son's love life."  
They both laughed. The rest of their day at the beach was spent in mostly silence. Ester asked Caroline a few personal questions at random times. She asked if Caroline had wanted children when she was a human. How many men she had dated in high school. If she and Klaus needed anything for their room. She may as well have taken Caroline to buy lingerie the way she asked the last one.  
Rebekah finally offered Caroline an escape route.  
"I need a drink if you keep asking Caroline about her and Nik's sex life. Caroline? Come with?" Caroline stood from her towel wordlessly following Rebekah back to the beach house.

Klaus  
He would be lying if he had said he wasn't slightly tipsy after their visit to a few local vineyards. By the time they had finished and were headed home, Klaus felt light and confident. He had also spent several thousands of dollars on wine for Caroline and his family. He didn't care though, it was just money after all. Normally Klaus would have compelled it for free, but he knew Caroline would feel much better drinking purchased wine rather than "acquired" wine.  
The sun was just beginning to disappear from the sky as the men approached the house. They had taken a cab most of the way but walked the length of the beach in an attempt to sober up before continuing their drinking with their sister, mother, and Caroline.  
When they arrived, the house smelled of food and wine. Perhaps the wine smell was coming from him and his brother though? Rebekah was flipping through a magazine while Caroline sat beside her at the kitchen table looking through one of Klaus's sketch pads. Ester was humming as she stirred something that smelled delicious on the stove.  
Ever since Caroline had come to stay with them there had been much more human food in their house. Ester had ordered all of her children to feed outside of the house or to share Caroline's blood bag supply. It had made things much more comfortable for Caroline.  
"We come bearing alcohol!" Cried out a sloshed Kol. The walk had apparently not sobered their youngest brother as much as the rest.  
"Well thank you, dear, put it on the counter and pour everyone a glass, perhaps you should skip this round Kol," Elijah smirked at his mother's comment and retrieved several crystal glasses.  
Klaus moved to take a seat beside Caroline and snatched the sketch book froom her.  
"And just where did you get this?" He smiled knowingly at Caroline. She smelled like salt water and strawberry champagne.  
"From our room. It's not stealing if you're sharing a living space." She grabbed it back laughing, she had had a good day, he could tell. He had no idea how she had done so with his mother and sister, but he was just glad she was in one piece.  
"I'll remember that next time I need to go through our underwear drawer." Klaus teased quietly so as not to embarrass her. The comment earned him a swift jab in the ribs but followed by a coy smile.  
"these are really good, your sister said I should look at your work next time I got bored, which was about ten minutes after we came inside."  
"She's lying she got curious three glasses of champagne in and went upstairs to snoop." Rebekah sighed still flipping through her magazine.  
"What happened to our peace treaty?" Caroline gasped.  
"That applies to us, not you lying to Nik about being a stalker." Rebekah smiled into her magazine.  
"Peace treaty?" Klaus looked from his sister to Caroline in wonder.  
"Long story," Caroline shook her head and went back to the book just as Elijah placed before her a generous glass of white. "I don't drink wine but thank you, Elijah."  
"Yes, but this is a 1922 pear white from northern France." Klaus defended.  
"So?" Caroline sighed and looked deeply into his eyes.  
"So try it," Klaus insisted picking up the glass handing it to her.  
Caroline did as he asked giving him a skeptical look.  
"It tastes like wine." She shrugged and set down the glass.  
Klaus sighed, and Elijah shook his head, but to both of their surprise, it was Finn who spoke up.  
"I think you will find the culture shock to be very severe, Caroline. What, after your small town keggers and beer chugging contests in the Mystic Falls woodland." His tone dripped with snobbery as he emphasized the words 'kegger' and 'chugging.'  
"I'd like to see you hold a keg stand as long as me." Caroline snapped. Klaus had noticed very quickly how Caroline disliked his family superiority complex, especially Klaus's. She hadn't hidden it the night of his mother's ball in the slightest when she reprimanded him and accused him of trying to "buy her off."  
"The young thing is actually proud of this small accomplishment." Finn scoffed looking around at his family in humor.  
"The young one could drink you under the table." Klaus wished Caroline would stop. He knew just as well as she that all of his families' tolerance was higher and far surpassing her own.  
"Caroline, love, I think you may be entering a contest you might not win." Though Klaus was admittedly buzzed he was still rational.  
As much as he would kill to see a drunken Caroline he didn't like the way she was being coerced into it. This was no doubt a ploy set in motion by his mother and eldest brother to loosen Caroline up around him. But before Klaus could explain the trick to Caroline she had swiped the large glass of wine and downed it easily. Klaus sighed at the waste of fine wine, but he could see in her face there was no more reasoning to be done. Caroline would be drinking with his family tonight. And she would crash and burn soon enough.

Caroline  
Admittedly, not her best idea. She could see Finn was goading her on, but she didn't care. She was already buzzed from the gallons of Champagne her and Rebekah had consumed through the day and she had not fed since early that morning, so her tolerance was low. But still, the show had to go on. After approximately a dozen bottles of wine shared among Klaus's family and herself, Caroline felt warm, lose, and tingly all over.  
Klaus, in fact, none of the Originals, were on her level. Not even Ester who was just a witch. Caroline rolled her eyes at the situation absentmindedly. She was hungry now. Hungry and bored. Stefan had said alcohol would curve the cravings, but he hadn't warned her about drinking on an empty stomach.  
All she could think about was blood. After being hit on by Kol, who was, in turn, hit so hard by Klaus he went flying, Caroline stood wobbly from her seat beside Klaus in the study (where they had moved their party after Ester had dismissed herself to bed).  
"Easy love, you'll take a spill." Klaus stood with her much more steadily than she had.  
"I'm going to bed," she lied. All she wanted was to slip into the kitchen and grab a few blood bags and snack on them on the porch.  
"I'm tired too, goodnight everyone," Rebekah said whimsically and journeyed upstairs. After that each sibling dismissed themselves.  
"I guess I'm off to bed too," Klaus decided. Caroline felt her stomach flop. She wanted to feed not go to bed. "After you love."  
Caroline reluctantly made her way up the stairs with Klaus behind her. She wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed. Maybe it was because Klaus hadn't seen her feed. It felt personal. Stefan had taught her how to hunt and feed without hurting. It had always been their thing since her first day of being a vampire. It felt strange for someone else to see that side of her.  
When Caroline and Klaus reached their room she decided that when he fell asleep she would sneak downstairs. But then Klaus had to go and make his bed on the floor again. She felt so much guilt so quickly.  
"You don't have to sleep down there, Klaus," She hated herself the moment she said it. It had come out much more mysterious and hinting than she had intended, and Klaus's big puppy dog eyes melted into her soul.  
He moved towards her slowly. So painfully slow. She suddenly felt her hunger at war with what she really wanted. She needed blood. But she wanted Klaus.  
As he closed the distance between them at a pace so as not to scare her away Caroline did what she never thought she would do again. She initiated the kiss. She snapped to him at record speed pulling him down to her for a hard and curious closed mouth kiss. His hands went into her hair and pulled at her head slightly. She moaned into his lips like she had in front of Kol all over again.  
Klaus stumbled them both back onto the bed and began to kiss down her neck, sucking hard on her flesh leaving bruises, no doubt. His weight on her woke up her entire body. Her whole abdomen fluttered with lust and excitement. Caroline wrapped her legs around him tightly begging him to push harder against her.  
"Caroline," Klaus's begging dripped from his lips like honey.  
Her skin was burning hot and her lust was only focused on one area when he kissed it. The moment his lips left her flesh she would re-enter her frenzy of squirming beneath him begging for friction.  
She could feel what once was a dull ache between her legs become an inescapable void below her stomach. Caroline was a flurry of energy. She had no single thought.  
His hands stopped roaming her body long enough to rip her top in two with a definitive tearing sound and move down to rid her body of the rest of her clothing. She was completely naked beneath him, nipples perked up wet between her legs.  
Caroline undid the first buttons of Klaus's shirt but quickly lost patience and reach around him gripping the back of his collar pulling it off his body sending buttons flying. His breathing was heavy with need as he assisted her in removing his belt and undoing his zipper. He was barely free from his pants and he was pushing her down against the mattress.  
"Is this what you want?" He asked knowingly as he pushed his tip gently to her weeping entrance.  
"Please," Caroline begged in a way that made her blush.  
She had only every been with inexperienced high school boys, each of which more disappointing than the other. But as Klaus latched onto her neck with his soft lips and began to suck she knew he wasn't going to be like anyone she had ever been with before. He filled her slowly, the torture influencing Caroline to wine and moan pathetically beneath him. She wrapped her legs around him desperately as he slowly gave all of himself to her. He was perfect. A perfect fit. His perfect body crushing her under his weight in just the right way. He finally filled her to the hilt, his pelvic bone grinding against her clit gently as he did so. It took her a moment to adjust to him, her eager muscles clenching so tightly around him she thought she may push him out.  
"God, Caroline, you're so fucking tight," Klaus groaned into her throat.  
"Move," Caroline whispered in his ear before giving it an encouraging lick and bite.  
He needed no further instruction. One iron gripped hand on her waist and the other pulling up her wrist restraining her Klaus began to thrust. It was as if he was made for her, and thank god she was flexible. He pinned her thighs up with his own that were spread in a wide V as he moved in and out of her.  
She could feel every texture of him moving against her inner most ridges. Klaus did not kiss her mouth while he fucked her, rather he spent his time marking her neck with his desperate sucking and biting.  
"Fuck," He whispered into her ear as he slammed into her losing control. "I need you to come, love."  
His hand released her wrist and moved down to her clit. Between his rough fingers and the deep places, he was reaching with his cock Caroline began to lose focus on what was physical and what was in her head.  
"Klaus," His name escaped her lips as she whimpered. "Please, Klaus."  
"Come for me, Caroline. I need to see you come," Klaus purred in her ear.  
She felt herself come. First, she began to twitch then her inner walls convulsed sporadically around Klaus. Her back arched up and down wildly as she instinctively grabbed Klaus's hair, wrapping her arms around him. He continued to pump in and out of her until he too came inside of her.  
Were it not for the insane bliss Caroline was preoccupied with she might have noticed how sore her legs and hip muscles were. She may have realized how sweaty both he and Klaus had become. She may have even felt the veins appear beneath her eyes revealing her bloodlust.  
"Have at it, love." Klaus pulled Caroline on top of him when he noticed her need for blood.  
"I can't- I-" Caroline suddenly felt vulnerable. On top of him. Naked. Him seeing her so animalistic. Seeing her so much like the creature they both were. But Klaus sat up holding her on top of him, straddling his naked self their combined come sticky between them and held her face sweetly between his large hands.  
"Caroline, you're so beautiful, please let me see you." He stroked the veins beneath her eyes lovingly. Finally, Caroline hesitantly gave in leaning to his throat slowly before sinking her teeth in pulling his sweet rich original blood into her mouth, drinking greedily and guiltily.


	5. Fuck me sideways!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline morning after! Plus some real talk from Rebekah and Elijah. Klaus has got to manage his temper if he wants Caroline. Caroline has got to get over her (though well-founded) trust issues. She needs to remember Elena's advice. Trust Klaus! Not the other Originals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so excited for the big 'ol happy family to be on the road again, but France is such a cool place to write about! Let me know what you think? What you wanna see? What you hate? I personally hate Ester *shrugs*.

Klaus  
Klaus awoke from his marvelous dream. He had dreamt of Caroline's soft skin against his. He had felt her lips on his flesh as she practically bled him dry. Nothing had ever been so transcendent as the young vampire's hunger for his Original hybrid blood. His essence, being possibly the strongest supernatural ingredient in their reality, was usually something he had felt the need to protect and starve anyone of who was not family. When his long dusty blonde eyelashes fluttered open he was greeted with the welcomed sight of Caroline's sleeping naked body wrapped around him. He looked to the base of the bed to see bloody sheets kicked to the side. His own pillow as well was drenched in his blood. He smiled at Caroline's messiness in her eager feeding. It hadn't been a dream.  
But, Klaus was caught suddenly by the horrific idea that his memory, though dreamlike in his eyes, would be a haunting memory for the angel sleeping on his chest. He dared not breath, fearing the moment she would tear awake and push away from him. She would scream, he was sure. She would cover her beautiful figure and throw things and beg for his mother to release her. Tears began to well in Klaus's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away as Caroline stirred slowly awake.  
Her eyes opened, and she scanned his naked body with blush filling her cheeks. She sat up painfully slow, he breasts hanging delicately from her chest as she rose, nipples awake from the cool morning air.  
Klaus said nothing he only watched her as though she were a predator debating on whether or not to make her kill or not. She was unreadable to Klaus. Which was normal of course, he never knew what she was thinking. That was most of why he loved her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before.  
"Um, so that happened," Caroline hummed. She pulled the non-bloody pillow to her covering her most delicate skin between her legs.  
"Yes," Klaus said awkwardly as he sat up. He always forgot that she had died when she was young because she was so mature, but she had not experienced so much still. He should have expected an awkward morning after. He could tell it hadn't been her first time, but she still had seemed so surprised every time he had brought her to completion last night. He suspected she had rarely had an orgasm with her ex's let alone multiple.  
"Klaus, I'm sorry. I was drunk last night and confused and…" She trailed off glancing quickly at the bloody sheets than at him again.  
"And hungry," Klaus chuckled. He relaxed slightly. She was concerned about him after last night, not yelling at him for letting her get drunk with him and his family then going along with her drunken desires for a good roll in the sheets.  
"I didn't mean to confuse you, I know that… I know that you had feelings for me at one point," Still do, Klaus thought to himself. "And what I did wasn't okay, I wasn't thinking of your feelings last night I just-"  
Caroline was interrupted by Klaus kissing her abruptly on the lips.  
"Caroline, I'm the oldest supernatural creature in the world, I think I can handle you when you're drunk and just wanting a good lay." Caroline smacked his arm lightly.  
"Shut up!" She laughed.  
"How about instead I make you scream?" He pushed her down on the mattress hard and she squeaked at his show of force. He had noticed last night she loved being overpowered in bed. It was a good thing too because Klaus never felt like he was in charge around Caroline. That was until he got to decide when she climaxed.  
His hand snaked down her stomach to her folds to find that she was outrageously wet.  
"Caroline, do you have no self-control?" He grinned as he teased her entrance. She moaned in reply to answering his question. Apparently, Caroline's mastered self-control of vampirism didn't transfer into the bedroom. He loved it.  
He continued to tease her delicate wet skin as he sucked greedily at her rosy nipple, pushing the breast up into his mouth with his other hand. His finger slowly dipped into her tight entrance, barely an inch then withdrew again. Caroline whimpered and pulled his hair in an act of revenge, but it only inspired him to tease more.  
"I said scream Caroline," Klaus hummed moving to her throat kissing her all over.  
"Please Klaus," Caroline begged.  
Klaus was fully and painfully hard now gyrating himself against her slickened inner thigh. He would never get enough of this, feeling her gasping under him, begging for his cock. He had known from the first moment he saw her she would be his. He had been a little preoccupied turning her boyfriend into his first successful hybrid, and after he realized the depth of his obsession with her he had told Tyler to kill her. He couldn't have the mutt's paws all over his Caroline. It hadn't been a part of the plan for him to save her, but when the opportunity presented itself he had skillfully made a trade losing nothing and gaining everything. Now as he kissed her on the lips her hands running frantically over his bare back wriggling under him he saw that he most likely would have saved her either way. He had been so drawn to her, nearly against his will he would have saved her either way.  
"Say my name," He growled into her ear. "Say my name, I'm the only one who can make you come hard, Caroline. Say it."  
"Klaus!" Caroline cried out. "Please, Klaus."  
He rested his twitching tip at her entrance still teasing her. He wanted everyone in the house to hear them. He wanted the distant neighbors to hear her and wish they were him.  
"Fuck me, Klaus. Please, I need you in-" before she could finish Klaus slowly slid into her watching her face warp as he intentionally tortured her with the slow gift of his hard member.   
What followed every thrust was a moan and Caroline strong legs wrapping tighter around him than before. He swore she was intentionally flexing her inner muscles to get back at him for his slow movements, but he could last (even if he wanted to give in and come inside of her with every shift of their bodies).  
She began to meet him thrust for thrust urging him to go faster. She would occasionally gasp or let out incoherent begging as he continued to hit he g-spot. She was getting close now. He could tell by her abrupt muscle spasms and shaking legs. He wanted her to say more than just his name. He wanted her to let out a breathy moan that she loved him, but Klaus knew such things could only happen in his fantasies. So, he simply imagined her proclamation when she finally came around him milking him too. Klaus bit onto her clavicle as he came, careful not to break the skin. The last thing he needed was her thinking he was manipulating her into drinking his blood again.  
"Oh my god," Caroline let slip as he rested his head on her shoulder. He grinned knowingly.  
"What is it, love?"  
"Don't call me that," Klaus snickered he loved how she hated his term of endearment. "It's just that, I've never…"  
"Never what?" Klaus looked into her eyes and saw only fear and vulnerability. It seemed fitting since he was still inside her coated in a mixture of both their sweat.  
"Never been with someone… someone like you." Her lip quivered. He had never seen Caroline look so confused.  
"Someone who knew what they were doing?" He scoffed thinking of Tyler and Matt. He felt the all too natural instinct of possession, to protect what was his.  
"Someone who cared about how I felt during… well you know," Caroline sheepishly pushed him off and out of her. "I need to shower… alone."  
With that, she disappeared into their large bathroom leaving Klaus to clean up their mess and to mull over (once again) the fact that Caroline had been treated so unfairly by almost everyone in her life.  
As Klaus pulled the stained sheets from the bed he growled at the fact that Caroline had wasted her time and her skills on such lazy men in bed. It soothed him though that, for the time being at least she was his and his alone. There would be no men touching her, making her moan, giving her ecstasy beside him. It made him almost wish she never got her freedom. But like a caged songbird, he knew he couldn't clip her wings. He wouldn't do that to his Caroline. He may want to possess her heart, but he never wanted to keep it hidden away from the whole world.  
Klaus made his way down the stairs to throw away the bloody sheets when he came across none other than Kol.  
"Heard you two last night and this morning. Well done brother, I didn't think you had it in you." Kol slapped Klaus on the back. Klaus shrugged off his youngest brother's hand. He was in too much of an after-sex bliss to turn around and break it. "You know, Niklaus, if I heard you that means-"  
Ester appeared in the hallway with a smug grin on her face.  
"I heard you," She finished.  
Klaus felt nauseous at the idea of his mother is proud of his actions from last night and this morning.  
"Can everyone do me a favor and not let Caroline know that. If you want your plan to work mother, she can't be too embarrassed to have sex with me can she?" Klaus pushed past her and walked outside throwing the sheets in the trash can.  
"Shouldn't you burn those, Nik?" Rebekah was on the deck sipping coffee dressed in an outrageously bright yellow sundress. The top was made completely of lace revealing basically everything, as per Rebekah's fashion. "We wouldn't want the waste management plant calling the police, now would we?"  
"You seem calm this morning, Bekah. What sedative are you on?" His sister normally hated when he looked at Caroline. He had fully suspected his next few days to involve him shielding Caroline from vervain poisonings and toothpick stabbings from his sister.  
"You see Nik, your little romp partner and I have a deal. I protect her from mother, and she, in turn, doesn't hurt your heart." Rebekah sang with a sly smile.  
"So why aren't you upstairs punishing Caroline for our little sin of the flesh. What with no prenuptial contract or engagement ring I would have thought you would be murdering her for manipulating your dear brother." Klaus eyed her suspiciously.  
"I would… except I know something she doesn't. Something the both of you are oblivious too."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Mothers plan is in motion, and you two are just playing into her hands."  
"What are you saying Rebekah, spit it out."  
"Caroline and you will be running off into the sunset at your rate." Klaus blinked like he had just been shot. "Oh please, Klaus are you that blind? She likes you, liked you before the sex, before the kidnapping, before the ball. With all her Mystic Falls judgy gal pals and boring ex's out of the way, she has nothing telling her she shouldn't want what she wants. In fact, there are people at every turn encouraging her to want it, to want you. I'm personally planning a June wedding for you too, and I better be the maid-of-honor otherwise I will kill your bride to be at her dress fitting. I think it would be just perfect to see her white dress soak up all her blood."  
Klaus snarled and vamped to his sister grabbing her throat, he coffee mug shattering on the deck.  
"Relax, Nik," Rebekah choked out. "Caroline and I are fast friends," She gasped as he released her. "I'll be her top pick after the way her friends screwed her over in Mystic Falls."  
Klaus stomped away. He was irritated at his sister. Angry at the idea that he was still being manipulated by his mother. And most of all anxious of the idea that Caroline did possibly have feelings for him. He needed to go out, but he couldn't leave Caroline alone in this house.  
"Elijah!" Klaus boomed out, his brother eventually emerged from the library holding a copy of Moby Dick. Klaus was starting to see why Caroline often referred to his family as "pretentious."  
"Yes, Niklaus?" He sighed.  
"I'm taking Caroline to town, you're coming."  
"I'll bring the car around."

Caroline  
After pondering the predicament Caroline had interjected herself in, she dressed quickly in a loose pair of cut off shorts and a baggy white crop top. She wore no bra and left her hair down. After her amazing sex last night and again this morning she had felt the need to be more free than normal. Or as free as she could be with a mystical set of handcuffs on.  
Klaus was waiting for her at the end of the stairs.  
"We are going into town, love." He held out his hand to her at the end of her journey down the stairs.  
"Who's our babysitter?" Caroline didn't take his hand and walked past him.  
"Elijah, he will keep to himself." Klaus opened the door for her, but before they could escape Ester called for Caroline.  
"We are leaving, mother," Klaus growled.  
"I need to speak with Caroline for a moment, it won't take long," Klaus began to walk with Caroline as her mind buzzed with anxiety. She really didn't want to hear Ester's opinion or happy wishes on Klaus and her sleeping together last night.  
"Alone, Niklaus. Please," Klaus hesitated at his mother's request.  
"I'll be fine," Caroline reassured him, but nothing soothed the worry in his eyes. She reached out and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Wait for me in the car."  
Alone with Ester was something Caroline never wanted to be. Klaus's mother wore a long simple white dress with long sleeves. She almost looked like an angel, that bitch.  
"Caroline, are you enjoying your time in France?" Ester asked as she lit what Caroline suspected to be sage. Klaus had told her his mother used it in a spell to keep her conversations private.  
"Well as much as a captive possibly can," Caroline shrugged, rolling her eyes.  
"Don't be coy, do you think we didn't hear you two last night?" Caroline's face reddened. "I was wondering if when we move to Greece that is if you would like a little leash room."  
Caroline's heart skipped a beat. She knew she wasn't being offered her freedom, and whatever space she was granted would come at a price, but the idea of any kind of distance from the Original family made grateful tear threaten Caroline's eyes.  
"I would love that, thank you Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline felt strange calling her this, but Damon's term ‘Original witch bitch" didn't exactly earn her good graces.  
"Call me Ester, darling." Ester waved the sage around for good measure. "I'll start collecting the herbs I need to give you and Klaus the space you need."  
And there it was. The catch.  
"Me and Klaus?" Caroline asked innocently.  
"Yes, I will find a Villa with an adjoining house in Greece, of course, you will only be able to live there if you build up the herbs in your system, so it will take a while for me to collect what I need and for us to make the move, after that you should be able to wander the grounds at least painlessly." Caroline cringed at the idea of moving too far from the Originals. Desiccation was not something that was on her bucket list.  
"Thank you, Ester, it does mean a lot." Caroline hated how grateful she was for this small act of kindness, or better yet large act of manipulation.  
"Don't thank me, Niklaus brought up an interesting point this morning I was forced to come to terms with. Though I would much rather have a close eye on your progress as a couple, I understand space is necessary. But you two will be required to come to family dinners each night at the main house, where I will administer your herbs. A little quid pro quo for my own sanity."  
"Of course." Caroline choked on her submissive behavior as she spoke. She hated this.  
"I will begin my research on where to find my herbs soon, run along with Niklaus. We both know he isn't a patient man."  
Caroline scurried out of the Original witch's study hastily. When she walked down the small steps from the deck to the sand driveway she found Klaus and Elijah waiting for her. Elijah was in the driver's seat with the stylish black car on. Klaus was leaning against the side of it looking somewhere between angry and painstakingly paranoid.  
"What did she do to you?" Klaus growled standing upright walking to her.  
"Nothing just wanted to talk, let's go." Caroline didn't want to tell Klaus about Ester's plans for Greece. She was worried if he found out about the herbs he would lax his search for a witch to break the spell. Especially after their crazy night.  
The drive was awkward. Elijah drove with Klaus in the front seat beside him. He had tried to get in back with Caroline, but she insisted that Elijah was not their chauffeur, so Klaus should sit up front. The two were the silent bonding type apparently s there was no quippy chatter to ease the tension in the car. Klaus was burning holes in Caroline by staring at her in every mirror that caught her reflection. She felt the suspicion of his gaze to her core. How much longer could she hide his mother's secret herb scheme from him.  
It didn't take Klaus long to catch up to Caroline at their stop at a vineyard Elijah had commented on. He had simply said the words "fine wine" and Caroline jumped on the chance to escape the silent car.  
She had scurried off to allegedly find the ladies room while Klaus and Elijah arranged a tour of the vineyard with the owners. But just as Caroline turned the corner of the brick front office and leaned against the hard wall to begin breathing hard an iron grip scandalously familiar to her whirled her around.  
"Since when did we start hiding things from one another?" Caroline yanked on her arm to free herself, but Klaus's Original strength only further overpowered her. "Come now, love. Let's hear it?"  
He was growling now.  
"Fine, just let me go, fuck Klaus! That hurts." Klaus released Caroline's wrist only to pin her body with his own.  
"You should really choose your words more carefully, love." Klaus hooked his fingers in Caroline's jean short belt loops dragging the baggy frayed jeans down as much as they would go without him undoing the button and zipper.  
"Klaus there are people walking around." Caroline hissed as Klaus gently kissed her throat.  
"Really? I suppose your right, Caroline." He kissed her clavicle lightly, barely touching with his full lips and blonde scruff. "But, I think you will find," he kissed her exposed belly kneeling lower. "That if you listen, with those supernaturally gifted ears of yours Caroline," now unbuttoning her shorts. "You will see that there are in fact people crawling the grounds," pushing her Calvin Kline cotton panties down with the shorts. "Miles, and miles away."  
Caroline couldn't get herself to move, say for her grabbing Klaus's hair instinctively. He kissed her apex sweetly before moving down tickling the tip of her clit with his tongue. Embarrassed, but knowing Klaus was right about the tours being miles from them, Caroline rolled her hips to Klaus's greedy mouth. She pulled on his blonde curls pushing him into her womanhood.  
Pleasure rolled between Caroline's legs as Klaus sucked her clit tentatively.  
"Klaus," Caroline half whispered, half gasped only giving Klaus the permission he needed to deepen his kiss.   
He pulled Caroline's left leg up around his shoulder, giving himself full access. He tongued her wet entrance before slipping out drawing a line from the entrance to clit with his tongue. Caroline made a mewling sound and her thighs began to shake. Klaus pushed two fingers into Caroline's tight entrance and began to stoke her closer to her climax as he continued to stimulate her clit with his tongue. She tasted like the best-earned reward Klaus had ever had. Wine could not drunken him the way Caroline's pussy could.  
It took hardly any time at all for Caroline to lose herself and spasm erratically around Klaus's fingers. He released the leg he had snagged out from underneath her. He slipped her left foot back into the pool of Caroline's clothes at the base of her stance and pulled up her pants and underwear. As he straightened her panties hemline and zipped her shorts his eyes did not leave the gaze they had stolen from Caroline. Her big blue eyes were wide and alive from the orgasm he had just given her. His were dark and intense, but most of all demanding.  
"We don't hide things from one another, Caroline," He buttoned her waistband placing his hands on her hips possessively. "What are you hiding?"  
"You mom, she wants to give me and your space in Greece. She's getting these herbs or something that I have to take every day. I was afraid you would stop trying to break the spell if you thought space would make me happy enough," Caroline stuttered out embarrassed and vulnerable.  
"Caroline, I would never stop trying to break this spell," Klaus took a large step away from her. He was insulted and hurt. "You have to know that… that even though I do care deeply for you and I do wish to spend time with you, I won't get what I want this way. I would never take your freedom from you."  
"No, you would just tell my boyfriend to bite me cause you were jealous!" Caroline snapped. She felt defensive looking into his hurt eyes. She didn't like that she felt as though she had wounded him in some sick personal way.  
"I saved you-"  
"After putting me in danger Klaus, repeatedly. Don't get on your high horse acting like I shouldn't have any trust issues here."  
Klaus paced growling. Caroline adjusted her twisted shorts.  
"I'm going to find your brother, talk to me when you get over yourself, Klaus. Trust is earned, not just given after a few orgasms and a trip to wine country."  
Caroline stormed off and heard he distinct smashing of an aesthetically placed wooden lawn chair against a brick wall. A growl escaped Caroline now. Will he ever get a hold on his temper?  
Caroline groaned as she walked inside the greeting office Elijah was waiting in.  
"trouble in paradise?" He asked casually.  
"Your brother needs to get a grip," Caroline crossed her arms just as a beautiful red-headed woman.  
"Is your group ready for your tour, Monsieur?" The woman's French accent made Caroline's tight lips loosen into a smile. Caroline had always had a thing for accents.  
"Well we are one man short, but he will find his way eventually," Elijah held out his hand to Caroline. "Shall we?"  
Caroline hesitantly took Elijah's hand. He brought it to him and wrapped her arm around his leading her to follow the redhead like a gentleman.  
They were shown fields and winery equipment as well as many family portraits of the various owners of the vineyard over the generations. After walking around at Elijah's silent side for over two hours Caroline was grateful to be gifted a bottle of Red wine and a small glass table overlooking the fields. There were three chairs but only her and Elijah were there. Klaus had clearly not cooled off enough or was on a bend at the bottom of one of the gigantic wine barrels Caroline had been shown.  
The moment the tour guide was gone Elijah broke his silence.  
"So my mother intends on giving you and Niklaus your own place in Greece?" He poured Caroline a generous glass of wine, she seemed to be getting a taste for it.  
"I guess, something to do with herbs and spells and sex," Caroline grabbed the glass quickly. If she was going to talk with Elijah about Ester and Klaus she was going to need as many glasses of wine as he would pour.  
"And do you believe that is where her plan will end?" Elijah sipped at his wine like it was art to be appreciated.  
"Who knows. Maybe your mother was never planning on letting me go, maybe I'm your prisoner forever. I just hope the Stockholm syndrome sets in quick," Caroline rolled her eyes and poured herself more wine.  
"Well, of course, she was never planning on letting you go," Caroline choked spilling red wine on her white shirt. "So sorry I thought that was common sense."  
Elijah produced a hanky for her, not that it would do much to save the stain on her shirt, but Caroline took it anyways wiping her mouth.  
"What!" Caroline demanded glaring now.  
"Well if you are here until you fall in love with Niklaus, that means you are only free when you chose not to ever leave him. Never leaving Klaus means forever, Caroline. I don't doubt you knew that Niklaus takes vows of love and allegiance as permanent contracts. After you two become, what is it your generation says? An item? I believe I heard Bonnie once refer to you two as Klaroline? Anyhow, once you two are together mother will never let Niklaus out of her site. Family forever and always Caroline. You, by joining Niklaus, are becoming family," Caroline stared at Elijah. He had just delivered her life sentence so properly and politely she almost wasn't mad… almost.  
"That bitch!" Caroline cried out, Elijah just sighed.  
"Yes, quite," He sipped at his wine. "If you thought the only way out of this was through it, you are gravely mistaken. Our mother would never allow Niklaus to leave her, hence her restoring his sole in this cruel way. She will always be with you two, always."  
"Caroline," Caroline looked up to see a guilty looking Klaus standing before her. "I owe you an apology."  
Caroline couldn't hold herself back anymore. She threw up at the beautiful glass table overlooking the majestic fields in front of the man she was sleeping with. If her traumatic news hadn't made her sick enough she could feel herself dying of embarrassment.


	6. Trust Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has a mental breakdown after realizing that she cannot escape Ester or the Mikealsons. Klaus tells Caroline about Ester's deal with Elena. The two need to figure out their next move with their trip to Greece coming up.

Away with the Wolves Chapter 5

Caroline  
It was times like this Caroline wished she was not taking a snuck dose Vervain every morning. Klaus had originally done so to keep his sister from compelling Caroline to remove her daylight ring, but as his mother and brothers had increasingly done nothing to end Caroline's uncomfortableness and lack of physical safety she had been happy to have a big dosage of the burning vile every morning. But now. Sitting in Niklaus's Car while he stroked her hair from her face as she leaned her spinning head against the cool car window she would gladly take compulsion to make her not remember her last hour and a half. She had been exposed to the truth behind Esters end game; not only ensuring her son a future with Caroline, but also Caroline's never-ending Mikaelson roller coaster ride.  
If Caroline carried on with Klaus, not falling in love with him Ester got her way. If by some miracle the Stockholm syndrome caught up with her Ester got her way. If Caroline and Klaus found some way to break the spell, Caroline's only hope for evading Esters further imprisonment would be to stick with Klaus one the run for the rest of forever, and by some backward logic that actually made sense, even in this scenario Ester would have won.  
Not to mention not twenty minutes ago Caroline had thrown up what little she had for breakfast and all the wine she had sampled with Elijah. And who had decide to walk in just as she got sick? The man she was sleeping with, none other than the sleek sexually experienced hybrid Klaus.  
It wasn't that Caroline cared what Klaus thought of her or how he saw her. It was more along the lines of "no one wants the person who's seen them naked to throw up a croissant and wine" kind of thing. But here he was making her embarrassment worse stroking her hair that was slightly sticking to her head from sweat. She wasn't sick, she hadn't even started taking the herbs Ester was in search for. It was all nerves, Caroline knew this. But it didn't mean she didn't hate each one of the Mikaelson's even more now. They were literally driving her to illness, something vampires weren't supposed to experience.  
"Almost home, Caroline," Klaus hummed as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Caroline stared out at the moving landscape.  
Home.  
Caroline scoffed. His family was not her home. Her home was with her mother, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, even Damon. Caroline's home was Mystic Falls. Not some beach house in France built on lies, abduction, and sex.  
The second the car pulled up to the sandy driveway Caroline was out leaving Klaus and Elijah behind. She vamped into the house and up the stairs in a burr. Knowing full well she couldn't go anywhere Caroline began to flash around her and Klaus's shared room throwing her clothes and belongings onto the bed. Maybe she couldn't run away, but she sure as hell could pretend she could.  
Clothing, makeup, perfume bottles, shoes were all thrown onto the center of the bed in an unorderly mess of a pile. Just as Caroline raced for her book and journals she had filled on her trip the sound of a lamp hitting the ground and shattering ripped Caroline form her nonsensical state. Caroline dropped her journals and collapsed to the floor beside her bed sobbing gasping for air. Anxiety and entrapment filled her making her unable to discern breathing from lying still.  
"Caroline," Klaus's voice was heard from somewhere in the room, but Caroline remained sheltered beside the bed from his view.  
But with her insistent struggle for air, hiccups, and sobbing he found her in no time.  
"Love come, what's happened? Let me help you," Klaus begged, getting down on his knees in front of her.  
"Stop-p, st-stop calling- me that!" Caroline forced out between gasps. Klaus smiled at her as if her comment were a sign she was still there inside this wounded shell somewhere, she hated it. She hated the way he smiled at her. The way he cared for her. Why couldn't he be like the rest of his family and not give a damn about her? It made her feel worse that he cared when she didn't.  
"Right, sorry. Caroline, I don't know what you're thinking, but mother will be upset if she see's this," he looked over at her pile of things on the bed, "or hears you like this."  
"Your mother," Caroline half laughed half cried out. "Your mother was never planning on letting me go! Your mother won't rest until I've become hypnotized by you, worshipping your every move, loving you despite all of the horrible things you've done."  
Caroline's breathing was uneven and shallow as she stood, Klaus, joining her.  
"Caroline, we will find a way out of this, I promised you I would help you," Klaus whispered lowly, frustrated now.  
"And after we break the spell then what? I'm on the run with you for the rest of my existence? No, Klaus, I won't do it. I can't. I can't I can't," Caroline muttered to herself pulling at her own hair enough to make it bleed and break.  
She pushed past him still yanking her hair at the scalp, but he grabbed her and spun her around.  
"Caroline, calm yourself!" Klaus demanded. There was no empathy in his voice, only anger, and irritation.  
"You called this place home, Klaus," Caroline looked in his eyes as tears stained her cheeks with salty anguish. "This isn't my home, you are not my home. I need my mom, my friends, I need to go back!"  
Images of Bonnie and Elena smiling flickered through Caroline's head. Reels of Stefan giving her a hard time and joking with her churned within her mind. She missed her mother coming home late at night, keys jingling as she unlocked the front door, waking Caroline up. She missed her bed. She missed the cheer squad, the only place she had proved herself to be more talented and more hardworking than Elena. So much was gone leaving Caroline empty and alone. But not alone enough to truly process. No, she had Klaus around her or another Original at every waking moment.  
"You can't go back, Caroline. Now stop crying like a child, it could be worse," something like hellfire threatened her in his eyes, but she rallied her panic and fear and pushed hard on his chest.  
This was a mistake. Klaus's iron grip was around her wrists in a second pushing her against the wall. Caroline wriggled and fought, reaching to scratch his eyes or give him a good punch but he was too strong. She was pinned by his body and damn'it f she wasn't a little turned on by this. His pelvis ground between her legs making her kicking attempts futile. She felt herself grow wet.  
‘So this is why people have hate sex.' Caroline thought in a fleeting moment.  
"Caroline, listen to me!" He slammed her wrists against the wall to redirect her attention. "Listen to me! You can't go back, you want something that is impossible."  
Caroline screamed. Klaus pushed against her body harder, if that was even possible.  
"You want to go back to something that doesn't exist! Do you want to know how you got here? How my mother was able to acquire you? Why no one has come looking for you?"  
Caroline looked up at him through messed hair and swollen eyes.  
"They traded you, Caroline. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, even sweet all goodness Elena traded you… for the safety of Mystic Falls."  
Caroline felt herself still and empty out. What was left of her was gone in an instant and all that stood before the Original hybrid was the husk of a girl who was once alive. He released her and backed away, apology in his eyes.  
"Caroline, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you this way, but" Caroline remained silent not listening to him, her inner thoughts, or the sound of the house they stood in. "Caroline? Caroline, look at me please, I didn't know what else would stop you from… what else would snap you out of it, love."  
Caroline walked around him and lay on the bed with her collection of things not caring that the clothes would become wrinkled or that the pile made the mattress completely uncomfortable. All she could do was lay there and feel nothing.

Klaus  
It was not how he had wanted it to go. But she had pushed his patience to the brink. She had hit him, pushed him, screamed at him, tried to leave. How could he have stopped her crazed breakdown without telling her how she had nothing to go back to in Mystic Falls. Still, even the hybrid had to admit that he had made poor delivery of the news and hurt the girl he loved greatly.  
She had laid like that the rest of the day, not moving, not making a sound.  
He went downstairs to make her some chamomile tea, only to find his sister waiting for him in the kitchen.  
"Wow, brother, you sure made short work of breaking her. I thought for sure she would last a year at the least."  
Klaus ignored her as he heated the water.  
"But I do suppose it was only a matter of time before you needed her to be pliable and easy to control. I was surprised you had chosen a girl like her… I thought you may have changed, Niklaus," Rebekah stood picking up her magazine and glass of wine. "But I see now you were just having another plaything. It's too bad, I was just starting to like this one."  
Niklaus clenched his teeth and went upstairs.  
He began cleaning off the bed in which Caroline had now fallen asleep on. He moved her easily and folded and hung her clothing. He placed all her makeup and perfume back to where he remembered it to be. He placed her journal and books back on her nightstand beside her tea. It wasn't until one in the morning he had finished cleaning up the evidence of her break down and their fight.  
When he pulled off his shirt and pants Caroline shifted in her sleep. He slid into the warm sheets in his grey boxer briefs and settled in as far from his Caroline as he could. He wanted to give her space and time to process.  
But near two she slithers close to him in her sleep hugging him around the chest her head on his shoulder. And at three she had stirred enough to make him wonder if she was awake. At four he awoke to her hand sliding down his boxers gripping him softly.  
"Caroline," he whispered. He didn't know why she was doing this, but he did know she was in no range of rational thought. But in spite of his halfhearted plea and his gentle tug at her wrist to remove his hand she only responded with a kiss on his neck, slow and sweet. As he grew hard in her hand he groaned lightly, trying to hide how easy it was for her to control his body.  
He moved to kiss her on the mouth and she welcomed it. This wasn't an eager kiss or a hungry one. It was gentle and true, just like his girl. As they kissed her hand moved up and down his shaft slowly. Klaus began to tug at Caroline's clothes. She still hadn't changed since the vineyard.  
After her shorts and shirt were gone he began to work at her bra, gently unclasping it in the front, the blush pink lace fell from her body easily. The pads of Klaus's fingers felt easily along the soft indents of flesh in which her bra had so begrudgingly left behind. He soothed the red sore marks along her ribs and back and she sighed softly as he massaged away the pain. Klaus thought back to the days of corsets and how he even then had considered them a brilliant form of appropriated torture. But now seeing the modern corsets marks on his Caroline's smooth body he winced at the thought of her physical discomfort.  
Caroline's hand still pumping him slowly, her thumb ever so slightly finding his tip leaking pre-cum and using the stickiness as a form of lube, nearly made him come twice now in his underwear. He pushed her hand away more forcefully this time. He pushed her to the side and settle between her strong flexible thighs and began to kiss the reddened cage marks on her shoulders and ribs. When he felt her hands in his hair playing with it softly her eyes closed, he began to massage her breasts. He loved the feeling of her large breasts in his hands, it felt right. Like he was possessing her for his very own, and when she moaned in approval it was his signifier that she had given herself over to him.  
Klaus sucked and toyed with her nipples as he massaged her. Her hands moved from his hair down his back to his ass and then moved back to caress his spine. He couldn't help the slight jerk of his hips every once in a while. He needed the friction. And soon Caroline was wordlessly pulling at his waistband. Klaus helped her free him before sliding her silky grey panties down her slightly tanned legs.  
The hybrid kissed her throat as he pressed her wetness for entrance and Caroline gratefully guided him in hands on his ass. Her legs flexed their muscles as she used her ankles to push him deeper. Klaus grunted, but his Caroline just laid there breathing as if she were afraid of the air entering her lungs. She wanted him this much he could tell by the way her insides clenched around his length and how she wept for him to the point of slickened thighs, but what had caused her innate silence and anxiety was clear. She was thinking of their fight. Of the words, he had so harshly shared with her.  
Klaus pressed his lips to her ear and kissed her before beginning to move within his love.  
"You're safe with me, Caroline. I will fix everything," He huffed as he moved in and out of her. "I will fix it. I will give you back everything you had and gift you with everything you want or could ever need."  
Klaus jerked as he moved. She was so tight he was losing his ability to see straight. He buried his head in her neck as he pushed and pushed until he felt her hands digging into his back and pulling at his hair. She was going to come. He could feel her walls flexing around him desperately.  
"Caroline, oh Caroline," Klaus murmured as he made love to her. She shushed him in possibly the sweetest tone of voice he had ever heard from her. Or at least coming from her to him, he had heard her speak kindly to countless others but never him.  
She came with a strained and quieted moan, barely a squeak. Klaus finished inside her thrusting through his own orgasm in an attempt to elongate hers. After he had pulled out of her he leaned back into his pillow and gazed at her. She was panting and sweating in their after-sex glow.  
"I trust you, Klaus."  
Was all she said before closing her eyes and rolling to her side to face him. Though there was no smile on her face or glimmer in the open eye, Klaus could feel her genuineness. She was ready to let him do what was necessary to escape Ester. And they both knew it wouldn't be a short easy route. But all Klaus could think of was how she had instigated the sex. She had said she would trust him. She had moved closer to him to sleep while his cum leaked from between her legs. Klaus's chest rumbled with a low possessive growl of approval. The wolf in him was happy. And the wolf wouldn't be giving this connection with Caroline up so easy.  
Klaus tucked his arm around her and moved in close shielding her naked form from the rest of the world because she was his. And no one would ever have what was his.

Caroline  
The night before had not been planned. But after slowly and painfully digesting what Klaus had said Caroline began to see things in a new and possibly truer light. So much of her painful and one-sided friendship with Elena no longer seemed like a competition she was always losing. It was more of a chapter of the past that Caroline could let go of as easily as Elena had let her go with the Mikaelson's. Caroline no longer needed to justify the mistreatment and dismissal of her feelings from Stefan and Bonnie. She was no longer hurt because she was neurotic or the one to blame. No more would she have inner monologues punishing herself for not forgiving Damon for abusing and raping her as a human.  
And Elena's hidden advice seemed even more emboldened now than ever. Trust Klaus. She had been skeptical at first. Only wanting him to track down a spell to break her link to his family, but now she was ready to play the game. All in. No lies. No hidden truths. No more halfhearted gas station make outs or confused drunken sex.  
When Klaus and she had awoken the next morning they had come up with a game plan in the shower so as to keep form supernatural ears form hearing. Also, Caroline hadn't minded the view or the oral sex she had given Klaus after their talk.  
They would play Esters game of chess they had to decide. Act like they were getting closer, but not to on the nose so as to arouse suspicion. Caroline could do this, she knew she could. She was nothing if not an excellent faker. She had faked orgasms with Tyler, faked sobriety around her mother, and faked happiness around her so-called friends. She could fool a thousand-year-old witch into thinking she was falling for her son. And when Ester least expected it, Klaus would make his move. They had spoken of getting a coven to reseal Esters coffin with her encased inside. There was no way she could get out without two Bennet witches and with Bonnie's mother out of the picture magic wise, there was no way she could get out. All they needed to do now was negotiate terms with the coven that was hidden away in the rural country near Athens.  
It was no surprise when Caroline made her way downstairs she found a very concerned Ester waiting for her in the kitchen.  
"I heard the fight yesterday afternoon, are you alright Caroline? Is my son behaving himself?" She handed Caroline a large wine glass filled with O negative. Caroline took it gratefully.  
‘Here goes nothing.' Caroline thought to herself.  
"No- I mean yes. He didn't hurt me or force me to do anything if that's what you mean," Caroline murmured looking into her glass coyly.  
"I thought it may be of interest to you I have found a woman to cater to a herbal needs in Greece, but with you and Klaus arguing so much perhaps I should be keeping him close. For your safety that is."  
Caroline seethed at the idea of Klaus's mothers detached concern when it came to domestic violence.  
"I don't know if anything could help your son."  
As if on cue Klaus walked into the room glaring at his mother.  
"May I have a moment with Caroline, mother. Alone."  
And the emphasis of aggression on the word alone made Caroline stomach flip. She had agreed to let him take lead being as he knew his mother best. All Caroline had to do was play along with where he steered her, but his tone had made her confidence in their plan quiver with anxiety.  
Ester bowed her head and looked at Caroline and gave her a wink. Caroline looked at ester with fear, begging her with her eyes not to leave her alone with Klaus. Just as soon as the Original witch had gone Klaus spun Caroline around by the waist, her glass shattering on the floor from the momentum.  
"Caroline, you need to listen to me. Yesterday I was out of line, I should never have told you about your friends selling you out the way I did. Believe me, I wanted to slaughter each of them after mother had told me what they had done to you."  
Caroline knew this was a show, but his words were drenched in truth and natural wolf instinct.  
"Klaus don't say that I can't- you can't just go around killing people just because you are upset. That's not how the real world works. That's not how real people work."  
"I'm not a real person Caroline. You know that" Klaus looked at her with intensity making her doubt the lie they were acting out. Perhaps all he would do is use the truth in a certain light to sway his mother. After all, the best lies were always masked with the truth. "But, you Caroline. You are real. The most real woman I have ever met, and I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything, but a dagger in my heart."  
"Klaus!" Caroline was the one slipping from the act now. She didn't like hearing him talk this way, about hurting himself, killing himself. "Stop- just stop, don't think that way," she soother his twisted face with her soft hands. "I just need you to… to not react all of the time. I need you to stop hurting people, me, yourself. I know you love me… and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."  
Klaus stared at her broken and open. His soul for the first time, something she had originally believed not have existed, was bear before her. Klaus then without warning pushed her up onto the counter and kissed her. It was long but chaste. He hugged her and buried his face in her hair whispering in such a low voice she could barely hear him.  
"Is that true?"  
"Yes," Caroline gasped out half from his crushing embrace half from the fear the felt rumbling inside her. She felt as though she had jumped from a cliff to water and was now just hoping there were no rocks beneath the surface.

Klaus  
Caroline's hand rested easily in his as the compelled flight crew loaded their bags into the private plane and poured them all champagne. Caroline had no surprise fallen asleep the moment she sat down in her chair. Klaus had had to buckle her in for take-off but was very ginger in doing so. She had complained on the ride over of being quiet unbearably sore from their several rounds in the sheet the night before. Poor thing was so exhausted, it was easy for him to forget she was a young vampire with less strength and slower recovery time than him. But he couldn't contain himself last night.  
After his love's words in the kitchen, he had been so overwhelmingly excited and overjoyed he had made her come more times than he could count. He would never forget the sounds she had made. At the beginning of their time together she had tried to hide her cries of pleasure, but by the fifth or sixth round she had given up and been crying out his name into pillows and biting his shoulder to keep herself quiet. Several more orgasm later all the pillows had been pushed off the bed and their positions had given her no shoulder to latch onto leaving her to grasp desperately at the fitted sheet and choke out her moans and climax for all to hear.  
Klaus had originally not liked the idea of others hearing her sounds meant only for him. But soon he came to appreciate that she would never wail like this for anyone else. Then he just wanted everyone in the world to hear what he could do to her.  
And now looking at her slumbering angelic face Klaus sipped at his champagne with a grin on his face. They were on their way to Greece where they would have a whole house to themselves. There was a coven of witches near their new home who had the ability to lock away his mother. And he had the most beautiful woman in the world by his side; and he could get to call out his name in ecstasy every night for as long as she would let him. The world was, in fact, Niklaus Mikaelson's oyster.


	7. Meanwhile in Greece...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just mundane fluffy stuff, oh and Caroline and Klaus find something that will be a huge help to them! Does Ester respect Caroline? And a look into whats going on in Mystic Falls! Poor Liz :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your theories! I love to hear them crazy or nah! There's a quite a few of you who have a pregnancy theory going on in your creative little heads! I'm never revealing my plan, but I love to hear what you guys think is going to happen and why!

Away with the Wolves Chapter 6

Klaus  
In a way, they had been better off alone in their small house. It was quaint and only a minute's walk from his families larger house. Both structures were made of white cement-like material and placed on a cliff like a fine villa, except no land was theirs to roam like the secluded beach house in France. Caroline and he had been better off in that Caroline's tenseness around his family had subsided with their now only occasional presence and herbs his mother had procured had made it so they could wander to and from the homes as they wished. Ester had said they should be able to wander as far as ten miles, but Caroline had decided it was safer to stick to eight.  
However, all the time alone together had removed the honeymoon stage quickly. Klaus was suddenly aware of how imperfect Caroline was. She was more argumentative the closer they became. She had taken to leaving him alone in the mornings to go for a run with Rebekah of all people. His Caroline had the worst taste in movies as well and when he got bored in the romance films or modern meaningless action movies he wasn't allowed to "distract her" by kissing her neck or feeling her up. She was nothing if not a neat freak, following him around cleaning up after him. She had cleaned and "organized" his art studio to the point of him not knowing where any of his brushes were. That had been possibly their biggest fight. But none of this was something Niklaus couldn't live with though considering how much he had gotten to know her now.  
If Klaus asked about her father or mother, Caroline no longer brushed off his questions or told him he had no right to know. One evening he had lured her in with strawberries and champagne and finally convinced her to open up about being tortured on several different occasions by several different parties. Niklaus had done his best not to growl when she talked about her father taking her daylight ring and forcing blood in her face. He had nearly packed his things and stalked the werewolf who sat spraying Caroline with vervain water through a cage, but he was somewhat calmed by the fact that the man was dead. But hearing all this only made Niklaus wish he had been there to protect her.  
Caroline had suffered so much, and it had been thoroughly overlooked by her friends who had so carelessly sold her for their own protection. How she had remained so golden and full of light Klaus could not tell. He suspected she was either never able to recover from the shock, in too deep of denial to process, or perhaps just the most beautiful strong soul he had ever met.  
At the moment Caroline was out by herself. She was not banned from doing this, but the few times she had and his mother found out they had been treated very coldly at dinner. Ester had even gone as far at one point to threaten to "run out of" the magic herbs giving Caroline the option of distance.  
But Klaus couldn't have said no to her. She had woken up jittery and even after going for a run with his sister she had still had restless energy. Klaus assumed the anxiety was stemming from the radio silence of all his contacts in Greece. No one was able to find the coven Klaus needed to imprison his mother. It was as if they had faded from existence. So when Caroline was fidgeting around the house while Niklaus sketched he decided it would be best to give her something to do. And if there was one thing Klaus knew Caroline loved it was planning. He sent her into the nearby market with an outrageous amount of cash to buy groceries. He told her to buy what she liked and he would prepare her and his family dinner for the night.  
When Niklaus heard the front door open he shut his sketchbook quickly to hide the nude of Caroline he had worked up from memory. He liked that he knew where her few freckles were hidden, hidden places only he would see now.  
"Caroline, I thought for sure you would be gone much longer than-" Kol emerged into Klaus's study followed by Elijah.  
"Sorry to disappoint, brother. Looks like your feisty little taste isn't back yet… what will mother have to say?" Kol teased as he moved to the liquor cabinet to help himself to the bourbon.  
"Kol, please. I'm sure Niklaus has a reasonable explanation for us to report back to mother as to why she saw Caroline leave alone nearly an hour ago," Elijah raised his eyebrow expectantly at Klaus who was now walking towards his older brother.  
"Now our mother has you two checking in on me?"  
"Yes and she has Finn checking in on Caroline," Kol hummed behind Klaus sipping his drink. "I believe he said she was at the fish market right now? Guess even the stench there would be better than letting the Stockholm set in slowly here wouldn't it."  
Niklaus turned to see his younger brother ogling the drawing of Caroline lying twisted slightly on their bed sleeping. An image he was always so happy to wake to, but now the sweet bright moment was being soiled by his brother's perversion. Klaus flashed towards him slamming the book shut and all in one movement slapping Kol behind the head for punishment.  
"Well, at least we can report back to mum that the noises we hear at night aren't being faked, at least not on our brothers end."  
Kol strode away from Klaus stirring his drink by swishing the glass in smooth circler motions.  
"The question remains, Klaus, why do you keep allowing Caroline from your sight. Aren't you concerned for her safety?" Elijah sat on the red leather couch easing his arms open and resting them on the back of the sofa.  
"So far the only one who has threatened her safety are the people in our family," Klaus placed the sketchbook aside once again.  
"Yes, Niklaus, so far. I know your Caroline is strong and strong-willed, but mother is concerned about her being far alone. She fears of retaliation against you or our family may get Caroline caught in the crossfire. Better to stay with her at all times."  
"Are you sure mother doesn't just want this for her own plan, one in which I am welded to Caroline permanently, both of us losing any sense or physical embodiment of independence?"  
Kol laughed and downed his drink.  
"Please if you could be tangled up inside that girl twenty-four seven we all know you would be. I know I would," Klaus slammed Kol against the bookcase sending several glass items to the floor with a crash.  
The front door clicked again, and the sound of Caroline's voice filled the home sweetly.  
"Klaus, I'm back. I ran into," she walked in on Elijah lying lax on the couch and Niklaus holding his younger brother a foot off the ground by his throat amongst shattered glass shards. "your brother."  
Finn arrived in the doorway shortly after her sentence ended. They both held several bags in their hands filled with fresh smelling food and wine. Caroline's curls were pulled up in a ponytail now, it had been down when she left, and she wore a pink sundress and a pair of modest white heals. She looked like a sweet dream, a sweet dream with a shocked look on her face.  
"So much for a friendly family dinner tonight," Finn hummed rolling his eyes. "Caroline where would you like these?"  
"You can just put them on the counter, Finn. Thank you for your help," Caroline sighed walking with him to the kitchen.  
"There's still one more trip, I've got it."  
As Finn waltzed from the kitchen back to the car, Klaus released his dangling smart ass of a brother.  
"So that's what today's trip was about," Elijah sighed and stood buttoning his dress jacket. "Heed our warning still, Niklaus. Mother may have her own agenda, but she also has a point."  
Klaus ignored his brothers and walked to the kitchen to find Caroline unloading groceries from the bags. He remained silent until Finn bid them both a stiff goodbye.  
"My brother, he was watching you. It wasn't a coincidence that he-"  
"I know Klaus I'm not an idiot. But part of this charade is getting your family to like me, keeping your mother's trust. And what better way to do that than befriending her closest confidant?"  
Klaus smiled at his girl's wit and cleverness. He moved closer and grabbed her waist to pull her in for a kiss but was stopped by Caroline pushing a small loaf of bread against his chest.  
"You're not getting off that easy, care to explain that?" Caroline gestured towards his study with the bread.  
"That was my brother speaking out of turn."  
"Isn't that just Kol?" she went back to putting groceries away.  
Klaus smirked. He knew she didn't like to talk or even think about it, but he had the feeling she was beginning to warm up to his family.  
"Yes well, when a man is talking about another man's woman chivalry requires me to throw him across a room."  
"Or you could stop being such a sexist old man and simply defend me with your words or better yet just let me kick his ass for once."  
Klaus laughed and began to open the other bags where he found a surplus of blue-green plates.  
"Um, Caroline. I thought you went shopping for food?"  
"Um, Klaus. You can't just hand a girl a wad of cash, tell her to plan a dinner for the Mikaelson family, and have her shop with the most snobbish of all his siblings and not expect a new dining room set."  
"Really?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "You think Finn is more of a snob than Rebekah?"  
Caroline laughed, god he loved her laugh. Most of all he loved being the cause of it.  
"Well, I got you everything you said you needed and more. Now I'm going to take a shower before I set the table for your snobby family."  
"Great idea, I'll join you."  
"No, you will be down here. Slaving away in the kitchen like a real man. Now get to work you only have a few hours to cook, clean, and get ready."  
With that, she zipped up the stairs leaving Klaus with an undeniably true beaming smile at the mundane moment they had just had. One of many and so many more to come he hoped. Even after they locked away his mother.

Caroline  
After the table had been set Caroline took to cleaning. Though the cleaning crew Ester had assigned to the house nearly put Caroline to shame, her keen eye always found something the crew had not done quite to her level of expertise. This evening she noticed that the cabinets holding expensive champagne glasses and vases had not been dusted quite to her liking.  
Klaus emerged from the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder to find his blonde inmate to be dusting the crevasses of the cabinets with a q-tip.  
"Really, Caroline? I don't think my mother is taking into account your housekeeping skills when it comes to our relationship."  
"Good," Caroline stood brushing her hair from her face admiring her handy work. "Because that would be incredibly outdated."  
Klaus laughed at her and walked back into the kitchen. Caroline followed him in a scurry that spelled out to him she had something to prove.  
"Cleaning relaxes me, Klaus. Planning gives me a sense of purpose and-"  
"Control?" Klaus finished for her as he stirred a simmering pot.  
"Yes, smart ass. And I know it's stupid and I know I was turned into a vampire right in the prime of my neurotic control freak phase, but I think I deserve a little credit for not becoming some serial killer who exerts their OCD tendencies on arranging the body parts of her victims exactly two inches apart and cleaning the blood up with bleach."  
Klaus stared at her. She was unable to read him as his stare was more blank than her mind when she had opened the box containing the blue dress for her night at the Mikaelson ball.  
He turned, tapped the wooden spoon and turned off the burner. Caroline's heart thrummed as her embarrassment sank in.  
"Not that I have no self-control," she continued nearly stuttering. "I have self-control, Klaus! Don't look at me like that."  
Klaus poured the sauce he had been preparing over the large fish he had on a platter surrounded by several vegetables Caroline had bought with Finn earlier that day.  
"I'm not looking at you in any way, love," he placed the pan in the sink.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Listen, love- Caroline. You may have been told wrongly that you're being a perfectionist and being obsessive is a bad thing, but it is just simply one of the things that make your strong and one of the best."  
"One of the best?" Caroline scowled crossing her arms.  
"One of the most impressive specimens of human or vampire behavior I have witnessed in all of my existence. How old is it you said I was again? A million?"  
Caroline recalled her faint dying attempt at a joke after being bit by Tyler. It felt like a lifetime ago.  
"You care with all of your heart and work with all that you have, Caroline. Fewer people in the world can own up to even half that," Klaus began scrubbing the pan lightly in the pearly white sink.  
Caroline felt tears prick at her eyes as she stepped behind the hybrid and wrapped her arms around him from behind and wove her fingers together at the base of his chest. Klaus stopped what he was doing and placed his dampened hard-worked hands over hers breathing slowly as if he were scared he would frighten her away with any sudden movements. The sound of the sink pouring from its faucet was all that she heard as she inhaled his scent and kissed him between his shoulder blades through his shirt.  
"My God, you invite us over just for a PDA session?" Rebekah's voice sounded with its usual lace of disgust.  
"Easy Bekah, its dinner and a show tonight."  
Caroline turned to see Kol standing beside Rebekah. He winked at her mischievously and Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"Dinner is almost ready if you'd like to wait in the lounge," Klaus cleared his throat as he went back to his work.  
Carline followed the rest of the Mikaelson's who were filtering into Klaus's and her guest house. She poured each of the children a drink with a smile, except for Kol whom she gave an annoyed smirk and an eye roll as he made a suggestive cheers notion to her. When she came to Ester with the bottle of Roditis, a Greek wine that had been in the Mikaelson's cellar longer than the Forbes family had existed, she was greeted with an eerily warm smile.  
"So kind of you and Klaus to have us over tonight, I know it's not an easy decision to allow us into what you two are creating here."  
Caroline shuffled in her stance uncomfortably.  
"No, not at all Ester. Klaus is still just so happy you're back, whether he wants to admit it or not. He loves you. You're his mother."  
As the evening progressed more and more not so subtle hints were dropped in Caroline's lap such as "you two look tired. Too many adventures and late nights?" or "Caroline you are such an incredible hostess, I'm sure it's only one of many reasons my son can't get enough of you," and even "my it is getting late and I'm so tired already. It's a good thing you two have more energy and better stamina than I do, or you'd never get a good evening."  
It wasn't until the end of the night that Caroline was gifted with the magic herbs she needed to distance herself from the Mikaelson's. Only after a private meeting with Ester of course.  
She ushered Caroline outside onto one of the small balconies of the Greek style home.  
"Tell me, Caroline, how are you feeling? Any sickness from the herbs?" Caroline had forgotten about the possible side effects of the magic.  
"No, I feel fine, thank you for asking." Caroline had felt completely fine, in fact, she had never felt better. She had some freedom now which had lifted her spirits immensely and Klaus had been doing his best to understand her. Something she had originally chastised him for not doing.  
"And you and my son? Has the distance been doing you both some good."  
Caroline felt more than uncomfortable talking about the man she was sleeping with, especially when the person asking was his mother.  
"Come now, Caroline. I have ears and we are both modern women. I think I can handle a blurred outline of my son's courtship with you."  
Caroline sighed.  
"Well, we are doing okay. I mean that is we aren't fighting as much and I think he's starting to develop some self-control with the whole serial killer rage issues."  
"Yes, but how are the two of you? You know how this spell works, you are only free when you allow yourself to fall in love with him."  
Caroline's mouth dropped open.  
"Allow?" She stuttered.  
"Yes, once you let go of the part of you fighting all of this-"  
"All of this being the trap you set for me?" Caroline snapped. She knew she was risking her herbs by exploding on the Original witch, but she had struck a nerve. "I have done as you have asked. I am giving your son a chance. I am giving this a chance." Caroline gestured to the house. "It's not me who's keeping anything from happening, Ester! It's this situation. How am I supposed to just 'allow' myself to fall in love with someone when I have no control over the situation or how I feel. You can't help who you love, Ester! God!"  
Caroline stormed off leaving the dried herbs behind as well as Klaus's mother. She heard Ester mutter something like "no you can't" but Caroline was too furious to pay attention.

Klaus  
Ester came into view shortly after the argument ended. Of course, Klaus had been listening in. He thought for sure Caroline had lost her right to the magic herbs, but Ester surprised him and handed him the jar of his loves nightly dose easily.  
"I see why you love this one, Niklaus. She has spirit. And her good opinion is not easily earned. I find myself in want of it now." Klaus stared at his mother left their home leaving Caroline and himself alone once again. He was stunned, to say the least. His mother wanted Caroline's good opinion? What a thought.  
Klaus moved on shortly though to brewing Caroline's spelled tea when there was a knock at the door. But when Klaus answered it there was only a small brown envelope with his name scribed in black ink.  
It read:  
Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson,  
We have heard through our village whispers that you are in need of us doing a spell for you. A spell that involves locking away your mother, the Original Witch. As you know this is not an easy feat, but in the event of you owing our coven a favor we will do what you ask.  
We will perform the ritual in three weeks' time on the blood moon. You will need to be present and we will require a drop of blood from you and each of your siblings.  
If these terms are acceptable burn this envelope unsealed on your balcony tonight, the flame will be blue. If not, seal the envelope and the flame will be red. We await your signal.  
αστέρι τοίχο coven  
The covens official spelled seal validated the note leaving no question to the directions before him. This was the break he and Caroline had been waiting for, and there was no going back now.

 

Back in Mystic Falls…  
Stefan lay on the expensive couch eyeing his ninth drink, or was it his tenth? Ever since he had switched his emotions back on after the ball all he felt was guilt for selling off Caroline. His best friend, the one person who possibly loved him more than his brother or Elena he had sold off. He had just wanted Klaus gone. Part of him had addressed Caroline's safety, but only as to follow the script to manipulate Ester. He had felt the same as Damon at the time. He just wanted the Mikaelsons gone.  
Now his best friend was gone. His brother was pining after the girl that hated them both for convincing her to make the trade. And he had Liz Forbes calling him daily for updates on the fake search he had been leading for Caroline.  
The sound of splitting wood slightly broke Stefan from his drunken daze, but it wasn't until Bonnie came into view that he tried to sit up. Tried. It was a failed attempt and he slumped back onto the couch. He saw she had broken through the locked heavy wood door.  
"What the hell, Stefan? I thought you were trying to find a way to search for Caroline?" Bonnie screeched. Stefan downed the rest of his drink and reached for another. He hated to think of what Caroline was being pushed into, what Klaus was doing to her.  
Bonnie yanked the liquor bottle from the younger Salvatore brother and threw it into the fire with a roar.  
"Get up you waste of space; my best friend is out there with those monsters and there's nothing you're doing about it."  
"There's nothing I can do, Bonnie. Remember the blood promise? Or are you really that forgetful?" Stefan sighed drunkenly.  
"Yeah blood. Your blood. I didn't make any kind of promise."  
"Bonnie, we've been over this. She's cloaked. You can't find her. I can't look for her. We have no idea how or where to start."  
"That was before, this is now. Something changed." Bonnie cleared off the table and the clatter of empty bottles and knick-knacks sounded on the floor. "I was trying to find her this morning and there was a flicker of something. Not clear, but something is breaking down on Esters end. If I can channel enough power I can find her." Bonnie spread out a world map and weighed it down with white mostly melted candles.  
"Where are you going to get that kind of power?" Stefan was sobering up at the news now.  
"Call our doppelganger and the sheriff. I have an idea." Bonnies smiled powerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone love Caroline rants as much as me? They're fun to read, watch, and write! Thank you for all the positive feedback too! I had no idea so many people were still as invested in Klaroline as I am! Feels good to know I'm not the last passenger on this ship!


	8. Sick of it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So MANY unanswered questions...........

_Away With the Wolves Chapter 7_

**Caroline**

Deep sleep had hardened Caroline's muscles and weakened her energy. Klaus and she had had a long night. And not in the fun sense. He had come to her with a steaming cup of the disgusting herbs and a letter in hand from the coven they had been attempting to locate. Klaus was rightfully paranoid at their sudden blind willingness to perform such a dangerous spell. The spell itself was not dangerous, but the fallout, if Ester were to find out their plan, would most likely bring the death of their entire coven.

They had sat up all night exchanging points, theories, plans, solutions, ways in which things could go wrong. Caroline had sat up nearly all-night legs crossed like a child on the bed while Niklaus sat at the edge of her side of the mattress. Occasionally she would comfort him in his fits of rage and obsessive protection. Her voice of reason stuck quickly as she rationalized with him.

They had decided to meet with the coven, though Klaus didn't like the idea of Caroline coming, but there was no convincing her otherwise. He wanted to protect her, and she understood that. But, she wanted to protect him too. Caroline was a loyal woman and with Klaus being too loyal to her it was now her first nature and instinct to protect him.

Now it was late the next morning and Caroline couldn't imagine stirring from her bed. She felt heavy and exhausted all over and her head had a slight ache. Then, like a flame had been lit beneath her she felt nausea rock her body. Caroline scrambled out of her bed into their bathroom and threw up several times in the toilette.

Klaus was behind her in an instant holding back her tangled morning hair.

"It's the herbs, love," Klaus cooed calmly as he stroked her hair from her face gently.

Caroline simply replied with another sickly spill from her mouth. Her throat burned from the vile vomit. When she had finally stop throwing up her body was shaking, and she felt weak all over.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked now on his knees beside her.

"I feel human, like a sick weak human," Caroline began to cry quietly. She hadn't felt week in so long she had forgotten how defeating it felt.

Klaus stood and picked her up easily before placing her in the shower. He switched on the warm water and began to remove her clothes.

"This will help, and you're not human Caroline. I can promise you that, you have no heartbeat." Niklaus smirked at her, but Caroline was too busy shaking like a leaf to smile back.

"I haven't felt this way since… since…"

"Since Tyler bit you?" Klaus frowned at himself.

"Klaus?" Caroline looked up at him as the water sprayed relaxing pain-relieving warmth on her bare back. "I think we should call your mother."

**Klaus**

Ester was over in a moment. He had called her immediately after Caroline had asked seeing the fear in her eyes. Caroline had since been carried by him down into the sunroom downstairs in only a modest pair of white high wasted cotton panties and Niklaus's softest grey sweater. She had stopped getting sick, but she had grown to feel cold, still shaking, and pale. She looked like a porcelain doll with stained red cheeks.

Klaus could only compare it to the night he had asked Tyler to bite his then-girlfriend leaving it to him to save her life after so carelessly endangering it. Had he known he would grow to love this woman and be faced with going against his families wishes for her he would have never let his short-sited temper harm her in that way. And now she was in danger again. But from what he couldn't tell.

When Ester's heals sounded her clicking into the sunroom where Caroline lay feverish on the fainting couch Klaus leaped up to snatch his mother by the throat.

"What have you done to her?" Klaus boomed. His nails were digging into his mother round neck drawing blood as they pierced her skin.

"Let- me- look- at her!" Ester choked out.

"Klaus," Caroline whimpered behind him, it was only then that he released her following her with his dangerous dagger-like gaze as she crossed the room.

"It was the tea, wasn't it! What kind of game is this, Mother? Are you still torturing me? Still punishing me for killing you? If so let Caroline free. Kill me. Torture me. Put another curse of me, just let her go!"

"Calm yourself, Niklaus! I'm not the one doing this! I warned you about allowing her out alone when we have so many enemies."

"This isn't vervain, mother."

"Is it werewolf venom? Have you tried feeding her your blood?" Klaus hadn't thought to do that in his and Caroline's instant blame on Ester. Or rather his instant accusation. Klaus flashed to his love biting into his wrist to feed her. Caroline sighed when she was done, hiccupping. It seemed to be working.

"Who could have done this?" Ester scowled as she looked Caroline up and down. "Who would have access to wolf venom and how would they get it into Caroline's system… unless…"

Ester paused and stood. "The dinner! I must check on your siblings, they will be poisoned too."

Just as Ester reached the archway leading out of the morning light filled room Caroline cried out in pain holding her stomach and turned over. She vomited then on the floor a black and red bile staining the white carpet.

"This isn't wolf venom, Mother."

Ester walked back to Caroline quickly removing her white business jacket.

"It must be a spell of some kind. Niklaus run to the other house and gather your siblings if I can draw from their power I may be able to fight the spell or at least slow it down."

"I'm not leaving you alone with her! For all, I know you're the one doing this."

"Niklaus! The woman you love is dying! Either she dies now from your stubbornness, or you take a chance and trust me to save her life."

Without further argument Klaus looked Caroline up and down, her face stained with black around the lips, skin pale and sweaty, her eyes becoming bloodshot. She looked more afraid than he had ever seen her. He flashed to his family's neighboring manor and rallied his siblings.

Only Elijah and Fin were fully dressed in their normal formal attire. Rebecca was wearing a pair of matching sleeping clothes that looked to be made of navy blue silk. Kol wore a pair of black sweats with no shirt. Niklaus only then realized he was still wearing his boxers that were still damp from the shower he had given Caroline what felt like hours ago.

Back in the day room, all the siblings kneeled around Caroline who now lay on the stained carpet in the underwear but topless. He didn't like the exposer, but his mother had drawn familiar looking protection symbols over Caroline's breast and stomach in her own Original blood.

Between vibrating trancelike spell verses she instructed the siblings to kneel in a circle around Caroline. Niklaus couldn't help but notice the fear and worry that wept from his sister's face. She cared about Caroline, she was frightened for her.

Ester took blood from each of them and smeared it on her face and told them to hold hands around her and Caroline, who was now coming in and out of consciousness.

Clouds rolled in turning the white angel like light in the room to an eerie cold grey. No lightning struck, but thunder boomed as Ester's chanting became more ferocious.

When the final burst of thunder cracked the sky open allowing the sun to fill the room again Caroline lay still. Still, like the dead.

"What happened?" Klaus scrambled forward picking up Caroline holding her to his chest like a sleeping baby, cradling her and rocking her body. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I've slowed the spell, it was killing her from the inside out. But if we want to stop it we are going to need help from someone else. Someone more versed in this black magic."

"Who?" Rebekah chimed in frightened.

"There is a coven close by, they are not fond of me, but if the proper deal is made I believe we can save Caroline. Finding them is the tricky part though…" Ester stood blood beginning to dry and peal on her face.

"Not as hard as you may think, Mother." Klaus had no Idea what he was thinking as he spoke, but all he knew was that he wouldn't lose Caroline. Not like this. Not ever. And if he had to expose their only lead in their quest for Caroline's freedom then so be it.

 

_Back in Mystic Falls…_

Liz had spent most of her time searching for leads, but with Caroline's passport missing as well as herself she knew her daughter could be anywhere. And because of her years of experience in law enforcement, Liz knew the longer Caroline was gone the less likely it was that she would ever see her again.

Liz wished she had done so many things differently. She wished she had spent more time understanding and appreciating her daughter. Her daughter who was so strong-willed, so intelligent, so driven, so very beautiful, and so so very overlooked. And now the was finally being looked at. Finally given the attention she never had. And she wasn't even here to know. Caroline most likely thought she was better off missing the way her mother and father had treated her over the years. Sherriff Forbes shuddered at the thought of the kidnapping.

Damon had told her that Ester had become angry with the town after the ball. She had threatened the people for not accepting her family and giving them power over the town, so they had stolen a leader's child (Caroline since Tyler had already gone missing) and Elena and Stefan's best friend.

Liz had nearly given up hope, that is until Bonnie called her that day about a possible lead on her daughter. They had tracked her using Doppelganger blood. Somehow the spell cloaking Caroline had mostly being chipped away at. Bonnie thought that meant Esters hold on Caroline was getting weaker.

They had found her in a small town in coastal Greece. They were working out a cloaking spell to shield Elena and the Salvatore brothers from Ester's radar. But they needed Liz to do it. She had been told to bring some of Caroline's things, small items that could be kept on their person. The Sherriff packed up a few trinkets of Caroline's jewelry, her daughter's honors student pin, and the medal she had won from state cheer the last year.

Bonnie's spell had been confusing, but she blessed each item and handed them out to each member of the search party. Bonnie had the medal, a somewhat inebriated Stefan pinned the pin inside his leather jacket, Damon wore Caroline favorite ring on a chain around his neck, and Elena had on the necklace she had bought Caroline for her sweet sixteen. Liz wore her daughters baby locket that still held inside a lock of her newborn curls.

After devising a plan to find her daughter once in Greece the group of Caroline most trusted loved ones were on their way to save her from Klaus and his families deadly grip. Liz had packed her gun with a full round of bullets. She knew they wouldn't hurt anyone, but maybe Ester. Even so, Liz Forbes had a hankering need to empty a bucket of lead into Klaus's chest for so much as looking at her daughter let alone touching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross, but realistic *shrugs*. Throwback inspiration from when I threw up after Disney Land!


	9. Somebody Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual. Caroline's dying. Klaus Runs away cause he just can't deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, fall semester started and I suck. End of story. Trying to get back to updating one story at a time.

Bonnie

Something had to be very wrong. The spell blurring Caroline location from her had grown veil thin. Bonnie could practically smell Caroline's signature floral shampoo. It was as if any magical essence around their friend was dissipating. The worry she was trying to hide from Sheriff Forbes was distracting, but not as distracting as the awkward tension between herself and the trio who had traded her friend's freedom for a selfish shot at peace in Mystic Falls.  
Stefan had since sobered up on the long plane ride to Greece. Elena had tried to beg for her forgiveness between fits of crying on the trip, but Bonnie could only get out a few words without being tempted to spell her friend a new one.  
"It's not my forgiveness you need."  
Bonnie could hardly look at her friend let alone speak these honest words.  
Damon was just unhappy to be there, he would have much rather to be schmoozing Elena in the comfort of his own boarding house, but the change in setting didn't do much to deter his best efforts.  
After they had gotten a room in a hot near where they believed Caroline to be held hostage Bonnie began gathering supplies for another tracking spell, but something told her she would be easier to find than ever with Ester's spell wavering and weakening. Finally, some good news.

Klaus

He had fessed up to his mother his and Caroline's escape plans, but what more could he have done? Caroline was dying. Someone was trying to kill her. He swore once she was safe he would search the ends of the earth to rip apart each and every one of her assailants. No one would recover. He would incinerate them and bury the ashes.  
But revenge would have to wait. And wait he would. Wait with his mother for the Grecian coven that is. They stood side by side at the edge of a white rock plated cliff listening to the clear ocean move with the wind. Klaus thought back to his and Caroline's talk about this meeting the night before. Their concern had been so real, but so had their hope. Now that hope was gone. His mother knew the truth. They were once again locked together forever. Klaus felt hollow at the idea of Caroline being his mother prisoner. Soon she would grow to despise him, viewing him as her keeper. Then, inevitably, she would die trying to escape his mother or desiccate herself to escape him.  
She was strong and resilient, he couldn't forget that. So in the context of her perseverance, Klaus imagined her lasting 200 years max until her optimism and affection for him disappeared completely.  
"Where are they, Niklaus?" His mother sounded more worried than he preferred. She had said they had time before Caroline worsened. But her tone led him to believe time was more than limited.  
"Perhaps they saw the woman they thought they were helping me rid the earth of by my side and turned right around?"  
"I would hope they were not common witches and could recognize a power grab when they see one." As if they had heard his mother's assertion two dark cloaked figures appeared heading up the hill towards them. A short plump man dressed in an all-black suit walked calmly beside a tanned woman wearing only a short black dress and a long black lace veil that ended at her wrists.  
They spoke Greek in low tones as they walked. Klaus could hear them over the wind and waves if he focused.  
They were arguing. They wondered if Klaus had led them into a death trap. Finally, they arrived at the edge of the cliff just as thunder rumbled quietly in the distance.  
"Niklaus… we have been lied to," the man said looking up at Klaus's eyes.  
The woman stood still and quiet.  
"The terms of our favor have changed juristically, my friend." Klaus ground his teeth.  
"I can see that… friend."  
"It's my-" Klaus was cut off by Ester.  
"Listen here lowly coven common squelch. I am here to offer you protection in exchange for your help in ridding a member of our family of a deadly hex."  
"And what could we possibly need your protection from?" The short man asked easily and smugly.  
"Why, me of course." Ester formed a crooked smirked the man burst into flames. Klaus worried for a moment that Ester was sacrificing the safety of Caroline with this radical move, but the sweet screams of the arrogant man as he crumpled and burned alive beside his silent partner reminded Klaus of how many successes he had had with torture and murder. This put him at ease.  
The woman raised her veil revealing an expressionless face.  
"Very well, but you will owe us, mitéra tis gis." Ester bowed her head to the woman respectfully.

~Hours Later~

Klaus carried Caroline's nearly lifeless body to the large stone pathway leading from their home to the main roads. He placed her naked form in the middle of the salt pentagram his mother had crafted. The chanting to bless the torches placed at each point had been going on for hours and now it was finally time to work the spell from Caroline's soul.  
Ester had explained someone had stained her essence with that of a human's. The spell had turned her body from the inside out back to human form. The problem being Caroline had been dead for quite some time now. Her body began to rot from the inside as it attempted to turn human again. It would have been clever if it hadn't been Caroline.  
The coven was forming its circle again around the pentagram chanting and swaying. Niklaus would stay in the middle with Caroline so she could feed off his strength. Literally, feed. Klaus had had symbols carved into his bare chest now healed but stained with blood to bless his hybrid essence. As they pulled the spell from Caroline she would have to feed on him to not be pulled from this realm forever along with the spell.  
Klaus had never loved her stubbornness so much. He knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. When she regained consciousness and began gasping for air Niklaus pulled her into his lap closer and bit into his wrist, not waiting for her to accept it as he had on her birthday, he forced the blood down his loves throat.  
"Please, Caroline drink! Fight damn'it, you're so strong. Be strong for me, love."  
Caroline's weakened state showed as she barely pulled at his wrist.  
"Please, Caroline! Please!"  
Suddenly a cold wind blew and erased the light from the torches. The salt lines moved out of place with the wind and the blessing faded from the sacred circle and Caroline with it. She lay in his arms lifeless.  
She was cold and heavy. Heavier than he ever remembered her being. Her naked form spilled out of his arms limp. Klaus looked her over.  
"No! No!" He screamed. "Light the torches! Bring her back! Bring her back or so help me I'll slaughter each and everyone one of you!"  
But Klaus had no strength suddenly. He felt bound to Caroline's body. She lay on the stone path before him and all he could do was hunch over her wishing for death for himself as well.  
His mother's cold hand on his bare shoulder made him shake.  
"LEAVE US!" he cried out.  
"Niklaus," Ester reached for him again speaking softly.  
"I said leave us!" Niklaus whirled around to see the woman from the cliff holding a large bowl beside his mother.  
"Let us clean her, son."  
Niklaus allowed them to her body. They cleaned her with the warm water, but as Niklaus looked closer in the low light he saw the water was in fact tinted red. Tinted red with his sibling's blood. And as Ester washed the markings from Caroline's body and the Grecian witch prayed quietly, color began to return to Caroline's body inch by inch.  
She was alive.  
Finally, a shallow breath escaped her and Klaus felt the world around him begin anew.

Caroline

So much damage had been done to her. She felt herself melting from the inside out, rotting organ by organ. She had felt her teeth begin to loosen in her skull from the decay. But now, the pain was new. She felt her organs healing, regenerating, growing within her. It was a slow dull ache that was occasionally accompanied by the relief of breathing properly and having a warm feeling in her lower belly from the fresh blood flow.  
When Caroline awoke, she had expected to see Klaus beside her holding her in their bed. Even part of her brain had half expected her mom to be there. But unfortunately, both expectations were let down. Instead of Klaus's strong comforting embrace, she was alone reclined in a bed that was not her own, but vaguely resembled it. And she was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Caroline lay there for what felt like hours, she lacked the strength to move let alone speak. She wanted to call for someone. Anyone. She would even settle for Kol to sit beside her making vague irritating passes at her. But to no avail was her lonesome state remedied.  
The paranoia began to set in immediately. What had happened to Klaus and his family? Where was Rebekah? Were they okay? Was she okay? Was she still recovering from her sickness from the herbs or was she under some kind of curse or hex or spell or something, Caroline didn't know.  
Had it been the herbs though? She seemed to remember a blurry recall of her and Klaus ruling that theory out. Or maybe she had imagined it. She also had a memory of several crows landing on her body picking at her flesh, feasting while she screamed in pain, but she was pretty sure that had been a nightmare or hallucination.  
Something sounded outside of the large room that looked so familiar. It sounded like a voice, very far away.  
Caroline closed her eyes and focused her limited strength on listening in.  
"We need to find out who did this!"  
"And where do you suppose we start? Where on our enemy list would you like to start?"  
"Let me see her. Let me talk to her, maybe she remembers something that could help! A stranger who talked to her, a free sample she tried at the market, anything!"  
"We cannot disturb her! Her rest has never been more imperative!"  
"How did you get Nik to let you keep Caroline prisoner I will never know."  
"Your brother understands that we must take precautions. This was serious magic, Rebekah."  
"I was there you callous bitch! I saw how you let Nik fall apart thinking Caroline was dead only to pull her back from the brink while he was hysterical! You're manipulating him, all of us. And you're using Caroline to do it," The voices sounded angry, but were garbled like they were under water. "What is it, mother? Your feelings got hurt when you found out they were trying to desiccate you."  
"I'm doing this for him."  
"You're doing this for you! Lift the protective seal. Let me in to see her, she's all alone."  
"I will lift it when it is time, you mustn't meddle in things that a far from your comprehension."  
"You can't blame them for it you know. You threw them together expecting love and you got a mutiny. Well, mother, Karma's a bitch."  
The conversation ended and for a while there was silence… until a door clicked. Ester approached the bed slowly.  
"You will be okay, Caroline dear. You must remain calm and rest. Niklaus will return when his revenge has been satiated. And when he does I will wake you."  
Chanting followed and the distinct sound of a match lighting then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAYYYYYYYYY. Caroline gave me a scare there for a minute. Klaus where'd you go, bro? Any guess's?


	10. Wake me up when September ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wakes up from her coma. Bonnie is hot on the Originals trail. Klaus has killed a lot of people...

|Bonnie|

It wasn't supposed to take this long to find her. It was as if the signal was lost. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive. Liz was trying her best to stay strong, going out every day with Stefan holding a picture of her daughter asking if anyone recognized her. Thank god Stefan spoke Greek. But with all Bonnie's best efforts it seemed as though Caroline was as lost to them as she had been in Mystic Falls. The only thing Bonnie could figure was Ester had rebuilt the barriers around Caroline shielding her from Bonnie's magic.  
Every spell, crystal, and potion Bonnie attempted fizzled out as if there was nothing to find. That is until Bonnie linked herself to Caroline. It wasn't effective at first due to the fact that Bonnie couldn't find Caroline but after over a week of waiting she felt their energies meld together so quickly and so suddenly it cause her to collapse in the magic shop she had been browsing. Damon had had to carry her all the way back to their apartment they were renting.  
Wherever Caroline had been, she was back. Bonnie could find her now.

|Klaus|

Spleens and spinal cords were no longer distinguishable from one another. Anatomy had become a poorly wrapped package of sorts holding in a gift of innards and sticky red blood. And after Niklaus was done ripping the package of flesh and bone apart he was left with only a moments peace.  
He had begun at the top of his enemy list. Other old vampire families with negative or vengeful ties to the Mikaelson's. After that, he had gone on to witches and warlocks who had once threatened him. But as he shredded through his list Niklaus's paranoia only grew. He had seen what life would be like with Caroline dead. He had seen his life without her safety firmly and protectively in his grasp. And though he had but made a small dent in his endless growing list of enemies Klaus did feel better with the blood of his victims on his hands. Revenge always had been soothing to the Original Hybrid.  
But what called to him most in these moments of clarity was the soft light impression Caroline had had on him. He thanked the other side that she had been put under a sleeping spell to heal by his mother. He knew she would disapprove, would cower at his unabashed slide back into his old ways. For now, he would make the world a safer place for them, now that they had eternity to be bound.  
It was over a week before he had heard anything from his mother. He had plenty of missed calls and unanswered unread texts from Rebekah. He had been elbow deep in the chest cavity of one of his oldest enemies from Italy when he got the call from his mother.  
"She's waking."  
"I'm not finished here, mother," Klaus growled as Mercutio cried out in agony, Klaus twisted the ancient vampires hear more in his chest feeling the slippery strong organ pump in desperation. "It's not safe for her to wake up yet."  
"I did not put her under this spell so that you could have a free pass to go on a killing spree, Niklaus. Besides she has healed. There's nothing I can do to keep her from waking now. At the rate she is going she will be awake by midnight tonight so I suggest you get on a plane and be here when she wakes."  
Ester hung up on him and Klaus ripped the heart from its owner with a crunching sound of tissues separating.  
Caroline was going to be wondering where he was if he was not there tonight. But she wouldn't be safe if he came back now with so many family enemies still floating freely around the globe. But as Niklaus looked around at the blood-stained room in Italy he felt something resembling a conscience stir inside him. He felt guilty for leaving Caroline behind. He felt shame for the spree, as well justified as it was. But most of all he felt empathy for the fear Caroline would feel when she awoke without him there.  
Niklaus cleaned his hands on Mercutio's decapitated wife's sweater and pulled out his phone. He texted his compelled pilot to be ready as soon as he arrived at the runway. He was going home. Home was wherever Caroline was.

|Caroline|

Caroline stirred feeling the buzz of energy resurge through her. She could only compare the feeling of being on top of the pyramid at cheer, having a four-shot 12 oz. latte, or the feeling of Klaus kissing her neck. Suddenly she was buzzing and emerging strongly out of her dream-like state. When her eyes shot open she saw her last memory. The same room that was not hers. The same large bed that was not hers and Klaus's. The same smell of sage burning subtly somewhere in the room.  
She couldn't place much when it came to time. She couldn't tell if it was mid-day, early morning, or close to evening. She couldn't tell how many hours had passed since her last memory of Ester chanting by her side. All she could tell was she was stiff. Stiff and cold. Cold?  
Caroline hadn't remembered feeling cold since she was human. She had forgotten what it meant to have her toe tingly and throb from temperature. The young vampire eased herself up to a sitting position breathing slowly. What had happened? What had changed in her? What had Ester done to her?  
Footsteps made Caroline scramble out of bed to her feet. She looked around the room dizzily. Was she human? She tried to listen with her supernatural hearing, but all her senses felt fuzzy. Something that sounded faintly like keys at her door made Caroline try her speed. Nothing, just more dizziness from her attempt at moving. Her eyes scanned the room frantically searching for a weapon. If she was, in fact, human, she would need it. She had to get away from Ester and the dark magic she had up her sleeves. She had to find Klaus! He would know what was going on.  
The door creaked open and Caroline grabbed an empty crystal vase from her nightstand and waited behind the opening door.  
A mighty battle cry sounded from her as she swung the long skinny vase in the direction of the intruder. A strong rough hand caught her wrist.  
"Easy, love," Klaus purred grinning down at her.  
"Klaus!" Caroline dropped the vase and pulled him down to kiss her.   
It was not a passionate kiss or a heated one, rather a thankful and fearful one. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug nearly crushing her as he kissed her back. Caroline kissed along his jaw and down his neck as tears began to form in her blue eyes. As the tears spilled over she buried her furrowed and concerned brow in his shoulder enjoying the softness of his long sleeve black cotton shirt and the earthy bourbon smell of his skin. It felt like she hadn't smelled it in months.  
"Caroline, we need to talk."  
"How long was I locked up? Your mother, she's crazy Klaus! We have to get out of here. We can make a run for it and hide-"  
"Caroline, listen-"  
"You learned to hide from Michael all that time! We can get Rebekah to come with us! She loves you more than anyone, we can convince her to come and we can go wherever we want. That's what you wanted that night at the ball right? To take me away?"  
"Yes, Caroline, but let me explain."  
"Take me away Klaus!" Fear was steering Caroline's mind, blind fear. She remembered the pain, the darkness, the emptiness of her sleep, and now the bitter coldness that made her skin ache and her bones moan in anguish. "I trust you, I want you to take me away from here please!"  
She was begging, pleading, as though Niklaus had just ripped her heart from her chest and threatened to crush it before her very eyes. She nearly dropped to her knees from the pain of the cold and in a final act of begging.  
"Caroline you're shivering…" Klaus  
"I think… Klaus…" Caroline moved away from him suddenly aware she was dressed in only a silk white slip that dipped down exposing her unbound breasts. No wonder she was so damn cold. "Is it possible… your mother she made the first vampires."  
"Yes," Klaus hesitated.  
"Am I? Could she turn me back? I'm so cold, I don't remember being cold since I was human, I can't feel anything but-"  
She stopped and turned to grip the wooden window sill. She held on for dear life with all of her tired strength.  
"Caroline," Klaus turned her around to face him. "You are a lot of things but.."  
Klaus lifted her wrist to his mouth and sank his teeth in. The poisonous bite immediately began to burn and rot. Caroline pulled her hand away to see the darkening flesh and the wound refusing to close. She looked back at him betrayed, but he smiled at her mischievously before biting his own thumb dragging its bloody pad across his lush lips making her want to kiss him again, for him to kiss her anywhere but on the lips. He brought the thumb to her mouth and she pulled his blood in, it tasted sweeter than she remembered and she felt her eyes go red and the veins appear giving away her true nature again. She was still a vampire. Still immortal.  
"human is not one of them," Klaus finished sighing as he enjoyed the feeling of her feeding one him. And as she did so she felt the first twinge of warmth course through her body. She could feed for hours on him, but her self-control and self-scrutiny won out as she released his hand embarrassed.  
"I thought…"  
"You felt weak because you are still recovering from the attempt made on your life Caroline. You were weak because you have not fed in weeks."  
"Weeks?" Caroline choked out.  
"I have been searching for the ones who endangered your life, nearly successful in their attempts, but to no avail. I have yet to find them, but I promise you, Caroline, I will find who did that to you and end their pathetic existence slowly and justly."  
"That's what you've been doing this whole time I was asleep? You knock me out so you can go on a little fantasy revenge killing spree?" Caroline backed away from him chastising him in disgust.  
"It was for your own good, Caroline! My mother put you under a sleeping enchantment so your body could heal from the damage done, they made you rot from the inside out, you couldn't simply wake up the next morning healed!"  
Caroline remembered the pain, the cool rotten feeling inside her during her last hours conscious. And she remembered the faintness of time passing slowly with no anchor as she had slept. She had fallen into an infinity of unknown and it had been hell.  
"I don't care about the sleeping spell right now Klaus! You can't just go around killing people!" She screamed. Where was that vase from earlier, she needed to throw something?  
"I can and I will! I did it for you!"  
"You can't put those deaths on me, Klaus!" But could her? The same question rang in Caroline's head that often did. If she excused his actions and forgave his evils, wasn't she just as guilty as he was? If not more so?  
They were both quiet for a moment, Caroline's face saddened and defeated, Klaus's angry and full of fire and furrowed brow. He breathed deeply and intensely as though he were about to breath fire.  
"This is insane," Caroline squeaked out rolling her eyes at herself. "You can't go back, you can't be going back to this craziness."  
She really thought he had been changing possibly healing, not from her like his mother had wanted and planned, but from the unity of his family. He had never been surrounded by so much love before, all of them working together to make her and him fall in love. He had had Caroline as a partner and sounding board, something he had never had before in his whole life. He cared for her and was forced to treat her gently and kindly. And as for his family, she had seen them all fall in love with one another again. He couldn't go back to his old ways, he just couldn't. Not just like that.  
"I love you, Caroline. But I will not apologize for protecting you."

|Klaus|

The reunion had not gone exactly as he had pictured it. There were much more tears and blood and broken things, but after confessing his love in the most ass mannered way he could have Caroline had pretended she didn't hear him. She told him she didn't think it was the real him, she even tried to leave the room, but his mother had bound them inside. He and she had agreed it was best to protect Caroline.  
After more fighting and screaming and Klaus being slapped for a reason, the Original Hybrid did not choose to reflect on Caroline had become defeated by her tired body. Nearly collapsing he had gotten her onto the bed. After resting alone in the bed for some good time, Klaus tortured by the sight of her in that slip, she asked him to join her saying she was cold. Klaus knew his temperature would do little to help or harm her, but he did as she asked curling his arms around her feeling like he was finally really protecting his love, not spiraling in a frenzy as he had felt during his hunt for his enemies.  
Night passed, and he held her. The morning sun made its first appearance and his lover did not stir. And when the sky was fully lit with mid-morning sun her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him frowning. She looked as though she meant for it to be threatening, but Klaus thought she looked more like an angry kitten than anything.  
"This doesn't change anything," she growled.  
"No, it doesn't."  
Klaus kissed her softly testing the waters after all kittens still have claws. She kissed him back slowly, sadly? But as his hands roamed her body her legs soon parted for him welcoming him home. He found her soft curls and search between her wet folds to find her clit. He kissed her and gave her gently massaging pleasure for what felt like an eternity, but it still wasn't enough. Soon he moved his body between her legs and she was pulling at his black cotton shirt ripping it slightly. He sat up and removed it easily as she began to undo his belt and jean zipper.  
"Caroline," he hummed when she exposed his length and took it into her mouth.  
"No talking," she hummed before pulling him back in.  
He could feel himself building a pathetic rate. He had not been touched by his Caroline in so long it felt like their first time again.  
Klaus pulled away from her and pushed her down onto the bed again. He left the slip on her, he loved the way she looked in white, so pure. He kissed up her thighs and pushed the short slip up exposing her mound. He kissed her and began to work on her tightly wound clit with his tongue. He teased her until she was squirming beneath him erratically then he pulled her clit into his mouth sucking greedily at it making her come. Her fingers found his hair and pulled delightfully hard at it. It felt so good to feel her animalistic desperation.  
Moving up her body he kissed it slowly as he moved through the silk until he found her lips. He kissed her chastely there before finding her neck sucking at the flesh without breaking it but still allowing his fangs to graze her soft neck.  
He adjusted himself at her entrance and pushed inside of her. She was so tight and yet so welcoming to his unfathomably large erection. He moved rhythmically inside of her, easily finding her deepest parts making her back arch as he sucked on her neck.  
She came like an earthquake around his dick making him come too. They laid there twitching and sweating in a pile of in-human emotion. Klaus lost in love with the woman of his dreams. And Caroline locked in a labyrinth of her own desires and morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the moral controversy of Caroline and everything she thinks or does. What do you think of her dilemma? Is she just shamed into it by her friends and "values" from mystic falls. Or is she correct in calling herself guilty if she excuses or defends Klaus's more dramtic tendancies?


	11. TheThree F's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the answers you never knew you needed. Klaus is sad. Caroline is kidnapped... again. Rebekah is awesome. Kol gets the last word in.

Chapter 11: The three F's  
|Rebekah|  
No one was telling her anything. Or better yet… there was something going on they weren't telling her. Klaus was too distracted by monitoring Caroline to notice. All her brothers were in her mother's pocket. It was strange being the paranoid one when for so long it had been Klaus needlessly killing and daggering people and family members.  
Mother was plotting that much was clear. Things were all too easy to bring together for the night she had "saved" Caroline. And there was still the matter of who had tried to kill Caroline in the first place. Klaus had found no leads, although his mission had been more revenge based than fact-finding. It all had to do with Ester's plan. Rebekah couldn't think of anything else to do but go to the source of all these questions. Not her mother, that would bear little fruit. Caroline, however, may know more than she thought she did.  
"I need a moment alone with her Nik," Rebekah sounded to her brother who was walking with Caroline in the garden. Their conversation looked heated. Caroline was still angry with him for his spiral killings after her almost death.  
"Not now Rebekah."  
Klaus growled under his breath and turned back to Caroline who was wearing a white tank top with a long grey knit sweater wrapped snug around her still healing body. Her scars were gone, but she was still weak. Klaus had been taking her for walks to help her recover, but she still looked only half there in the eyes. Except for now while Klaus spoke to her in hushed tones. Her eyes were intense and dark. She shook her head and jabbed at Nik in the chest several times with her pointer finger.  
Caroline was walking away now shaking her head. Rebekah helped her up the few steps to the back porch of her mother's estate. The women walked into the kitchen Caroline asked Rebekah to put on some water for her tea.  
"You're still drinking that stuff?"  
"It wasn't the herbs that made me sick, Rebekah."  
Rebekah shrugged, she had seen the herbs her mother had put into the tea. It was what she said it was and there was no reason for Caroline to not drink it. If she wanted space she should be able to have it, even if the person giving her the ability to wonder was being sketchy.  
While Caroline sipped her steaming mug, Rebekah paced.  
"Something isn't right. I can't figure out what my mother would have gained from working with that coven."  
"If she was up to something Bekah it was probably ruining Klaus's and mine plan. She didn't seem very surprised according to Klaus."  
"Than she did know." Rebekah sat on top of the counter and pursed her lips. This only clarified what she already suspected. That Ester knew her brother's plan. She had known and made Care sick. And if she had made her sick she would have needed help, help from a coven.  
"She had the coven curse you, Caroline. She got them to hurt you so she could cure you in front of Klaus."  
"You really think she would do that?" Caroline looked angry, but like the original sister not surprised.  
"To make her son fear running away with you ever again? Yes!" She stood, and Caroline finished off her tea. "Think about it. You try to leave and lock her up. She gets her revenge on you for trying to push back. Klaus almost loses you. And to top it all off you two lose your alliance with the coven and neither of you would ever think off pulling a stunt like it again out of fear."  
"I don't trust your mother either, but this seems like a stretch even for you. It's too risky, too many holes for her, too many ways to go wrong. Your mother smarter than that. She's had this whole thing planned from day one, Rebekah. She isn't going to throw all that away for a stupid revenge plot."  
Caroline stood slowly and took her mug to the sink. She even walked like she had been woken from a coma.  
"Well if it's not this it's something else."  
"I think it's time to go back to the drawing board, but if you keep it to yourself I'll help you. Klaus would b pissed if he thought I was putting myself at risk."  
"I think you're the one who's pissed. I saw you two out there."  
"Yeah well, this isn't ancient Rome. He doesn't get to go out kill whoever he wants and just come back to a warm waiting bed after."  
"Pretty sure I heard you two in that warm bed this morning," Rebekah smirked at the blonde vampire.  
"You know what I mean, and gross. If he wants to be with me he has to change. He knows that. It's just… when he almost lost me he got scared and he went back to the only life he knew before. He can't do that anytime he wants or feels like it."  
"You may have a lot of pull with my brother, but it's taken years to form who he is. It's going to take years to heal."  
"Good thing I'm here for the long haul," Caroline's voice sounded small and scared, but truthful and Rebekah couldn't help but smile at Caroline's affection and dedication to her brother.  
|Caroline|  
That was it.  
Caroline's eyes flew open. Klaus was sound asleep beside her with his arm along her stomach lightly holding her. She slid easily out of his grip and put on her nearest pants and her old cheer sweatshirt. She grabbed the phone Ester had given her with only the ability to call and text Original family members.  
When she was downstairs she texted Rebekah to come over, her hands shaking from her realization. So much shock and nausea rolled through Caroline. How had she missed it? How had she allowed it to happen!  
Rebekah appeared in front of her at supernatural speed. She wore a pair of matching green silk pajamas that looked cold and uncomfortable to Caroline.  
"That's what you sleep in?" Rebekah said snobbishly looking her up and down.  
"Not the point!" Caroline hissed quietly. "Nik is still sleeping so be quiet."  
She led Rebekah outside closing the door quietly. On the back porch, the air was cold and the night felt heavy on Caroline's chest.  
"I think I know what your mother's plan has been from the beginning," Caroline wrung her hands urgently. "But I need you to get me something because I could be wrong."  
Rebekah nodded and Caroline explained her insane theory.  
|Bonnie|  
They were nearly there. They drove along the road of the private neighborhood full of mansions and Cliffside houses and beach manors. Bonnie couldn't help but imagine the horrors they would find.  
In the car, she was armed with her magic, the Salvatore brothers (one more willing to be there than the other), and Liz and her ammunition. They had brought with them several syringes of vervain for good measure too.  
When they arrived at the houses it was dark. Caroline was close Bonnie could feel it. Liz led the small group around the back. The plan had been sneak into the home Caroline was a prisoner to, kill or disable any Original they could, then break out Caroline and make a run for it. Damon called the plan suicide. Bonnie and Stefan called it their best hope. Elena was packing back at the hotel and was supposed to meet them at the airport for the private plane Stefan had compelled for them.  
All seemed scary and intense. Until they saw the person they had been searching for alive and well having a conversation with Rebekah Michaelson on the back porch. It was an intense conversation, Bonnie could see that even from far away in the dark. Caroline ended the conversation with an audible classically Caroline "SHHHHH."  
The two exchange a few more words before Rebekah lunged at Caroline. Liz raised her gun only to drop it confused when the two girls hugged. When they finally broke their embrace, Rebekah walked around to the front of the house. A car engine started, and they saw her drive up the road away from the house. They had hidden their car so thankful Rebekah would see nothing suspicious on this late-night drive.  
It was time. They moved closer to the house. Caroline looked out to the darkness.  
"Who's there!" She whispered as if afraid to wake someone. "Ester?"  
"Caroline," Liz broke formation and ran to her daughter pulling her, shocked, into her arms.  
"Mom?" Caroline squeaked in disbelief.  
|Caroline|  
How? Why? Now?  
She couldn't tell them! They wouldn't believe her he had changed. Her mother would hate her again. Stefan would never want to see her again. Bonnie wouldn't understand. She couldn't go with them, leave him. She couldn't stay and send them away.  
Damon muttered something about Stockholm syndrome when Caroline tried to protest leaving.  
"She doesn't have Stockholm syndrome, Damon!" Liz tried to pull her daughter from the porch again. "Let's go sweetheart. This is your chance."  
"The spell! I can't go! I'll desiccate!" Caroline speedily brought up this half-truth.  
"Bonnie can fix that."  
Her mother pulled her again.  
Damon appeared behind her and Caroline felt a pain in her arm.  
"Good thing we came prepared."  
Caroline blacked out form the vervain worried about what was to come, what Klaus would think, where Rebekah would think she ran off too, and most of all wondering if her theory about Ester was correct.  
|Klaus|  
He was shaken awake by an aggressive unforgiving hand.  
"Nik! Nik! She's gone."  
It was Rebekah.  
Klaus was up in a moment. He wore only his black boxer briefs and a necklace with a glass encasing a lock of Caroline perfect hair. He had taken it from her while she slept before he left to rip apart people all through Europe. It had been a romantic custom many many years ago, but when Caroline had seen it she called him creepy. He kept it all the same.  
And now she was gone.  
Klaus had his hands around his mother's throat choking the life from her.  
"Where is she!" He growled squeezing harder. Her face was turning purple.  
Elijah through him off their mother and Finn appeared helping his mother from the ground.  
"She took Caroline, or she ordered someone too. I'll kill you!" He moved towards Ester again but was pushed back by Elijah.  
"Just when I was starting to like her," Kol sighed sarcastically behind him.  
"Mother did not take Caroline, Niklaus." Elijah breathed adjusting his hair.  
"Nik, I think he's right," Rebekah moved to her brother.  
"Then was it you? You were the one to see she was gone. What were you doing looking for her that early in the morning?"  
"She asked me to bring her something."  
"What could she POSSIBLY have wanted from you that I couldn't have retrieved for her?"  
Rebekah handed him a small narrow pink box.  
"Very funny," Nik through the pregnancy test across the room.  
"This isn't a joke Nik! She and I suspected mother was up to something, but revenge wasn't adding up. What better way to redeem her son's soul than to get him to fall in love and become a father-"  
"Smart girl."  
Klaus turned around to face his youngest brother.  
"What?" Klaus let out not breathing.  
"Well mother they figured it out, or should I say Caroline did."  
"Kol," Ester warned but was ignored.  
"She is the smarter between the two of you Nik."  
Everyone just stared at Kol as he swaggered across their mother's room to the table with the bourbon resting on it. He poured two glasses.  
"It's kind of a relief really, not having to keep this secret anymore. Elijah and I have only known since the day before Caroline got sick, but it's just been a heavy weight to bear."  
Kol picked up the two glasses and walked towards Nik holding one crafter glass in each hand.  
"Fin has known the plan since its conception, pardon the pun." Kol handed Klaus the glass which the hybrid took in shock. "Congratulations Nick. You're going to be a father."  
Niklaus looked at his mother seeing all he needed for confirmation on her face.  
Kol downed his drink and took Klaus's he was still holding absentmindedly as he connected the dots unsure of what he was feeling.  
"But hey Nik, do me and your kid one favor? Don't hunt him or her to the ends of the earth as our father did. It's poor parenting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear  
> Friendship  
> Fertility


End file.
